Swapped
by LumiChan640
Summary: Two experiments have been argueing for years, and everyone has gotten sick of their bickering. What would happen if Jumba found a way to make them stop fighting once and for all? Can two experiments with opposing powers work together to not only stop fighting, but also return back to their normal lives? (Also this is my first fanfiction XD)
1. 1) What Should Have Been a Normal Day

Swapped) Chapter One: What Should Have Been A Normal Day...

This story is a Fanfiction based on the Lilo and Stitch Franchine, if you are unfamiliar with the title, I HIGHLY recomend it, because it is my childhood in a nutshell! (Lilo and Stitch is owned by Disney, I am just the humble fan-fic writter...Notice me Senpai! Pls! X3) Hehe, anyways, this story takes place after the events of "Leroy and Stitch," and also ignores the content of the "Stitch" Anime, so everyone is still in Hawaii! (Like they should always have been, screwy anime spin-offs. -3-) This also has a twist, focussing on two experiments, rather than Lilo and Stitch. (And I didnt mean that Lilo is an experiment if that was what you thought the sentence meant. XD) "Which ones would those be?" You may ask me. "Plz Senpai, notice me!" o3o Welp, It's goanna be about two of one of my most favorite experiments, Slushy and Splodyhead. (Yey)  
But yeah, and now is the part when I get to the story. o3o So sit back, grab some popcorn, a cup of Coke, relax, and read...unless you don't want to. -3-  
(Also pls, enjoy, because...reasons...)  
(Also just note that the experiments can speak English at this point, I mean, they got to have picked it up after so many years. =3=)

It was a fine day in Hawaii, school was out, Summer Vacation was in, Lilo and Stitch were chilling out in their home. Lilo (who is a teenager at this point, because it's 2015 so yeah xD) was thinking about how the two may spend their day.  
"Hey Stitch?"  
"Hmm?" Stitch looked up at Lilo.  
"What do you think we should do today? It's a bright and sunny day, it would be a pity to let it go to waste!"  
"Naga knows, Stitch bored though."  
Lilo sighed and patted Stitch on the head. "C'mon Stich, how about we go and see if some cousins want to play?"  
"Some cousins having troubles lately..."  
Lilo raised an eyebrow, "Care to tell me about it? Maybe we could help..."  
Stitch sat up, "Naga can help these cousins..."  
"Howcome?"  
"Splodyhead and Slushy just...naga knows how to explain in English..."  
"They fight a lot because their elements are opposites?"  
"Yeah...naga know what to do about it..."  
"So...why did you say they were having trouble lately?"  
Stitch stood up and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Cousins had fight about elements, got out of control until meega broke up fight..."  
Lilo stood up. "Was it that bad?"  
Stitch nodded. "Ih, Lilo, meega tell you story."

Flashback

Slushy was outside, hanging around. He looked over and saw Splodyhead walking with Stitch. He hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation.  
"Cousin, want to play game?" Stitch asked.  
"A game? What kind Stitch?" Splodyhead raised an eyebrow. "I mean...one that doesn't involve water, right?"  
"Ih! Meega hates water, can drown in it!"  
Splodyhead sighed. "Right up that ally with you..."  
Slushy chuckled and made a snowball. Behind the tree, he threw it and hit Splodyhead in the back of the head.  
"What the?" Splodyhead reached and grabbed the snowball. "Snowball...Slushy! Where are you hiding this time?!"  
Slushy chuckled. He climbed up the tree and started throwing more snowballs undercover. Stitch turned around to look at the tree and got hit in the face by a snowball. He pulled it off and sighed. "Cousin, megga see you in tree, no need to hide."  
Slushy slid down from the tree and walked up to the two. "I got you good, didn't I!"  
Splodyhead sighed. "Sureeeee you did."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Slushy raised an eyebrow. "Nothing..." Splodyhead sighed. He muttered, "Elsa..."  
"What did you call me?!" Slushy grew annoyed.  
"Nothing man, just chill..."  
"Whatever you say, you flamethrower..."  
Splodyhead grew angry. "Take that back Princess!"  
"I'm not a princess! You're hothead!"  
"Wanna fight, do you Jack Frost?!"  
"How about you, Mr. Inferno!"  
They two started to bicker greatly, words of offence were thrown left and right.  
"FROSTY THE SNOWMAN!"  
"FIREBALL!"  
"DEEP FREEZE!"  
"ERUPTING VOLCANO!"  
Stitch sighed. "Cousins, break it up..."  
However, the fighting continued.  
"LAVA BREATH!"  
"LIVING ICE!"  
"FIRE-SPITTING CAVE RAT!"  
"FROZEN-HEARTED TROG!"  
Stitch grew into his full, alien form and pushed the two to the ground. "STOP IT!"  
Slushy and Splodyhead sighed, but then glared at eachother.  
"Cousins, naga fight ok?" Stitch said.  
"But! He started it!" Slushy pointed at Splodyhead.  
"No! You did!" Splodyhead pointed at Slushy.  
"YOU DID!"  
"NO, YOU DID!"  
"IT WAS YOU!"  
"NO, IT WAS YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"COUSINS STOP!" Stitch yelled.  
Slushy and Splodyhead sighed. Stitch shook his head. "Of all cousins, why do you fight?"  
"Because...we just..." Slushy sighed. "We are meant to be opposite..."  
Splodyhead scratched his head. "Yeah...we can't control it, it's in our deep...elemental nature to fight...besides, it's not like Slushy there would ever understand what I live with."  
"It's not like Splodyhead here would ever understand what I live with either..."  
Stitch sighed. "Learn to not fight...unless meega needs to get Jumba involved..."  
Slushy stood up. "Don't worry Stitch...you don't need to take such...drastic measures..."  
Splodyhead also stood up. "Yeah, don't worry about us, we have our own way of getting along...as in not really getting along...but umm, hey, as long as nobody getshurt, right?"  
Stitch sighed. "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt...anyways, meega needs to head back to house, promise you be getting along better?"  
Slushy looked at Splodyhead, who looked at him. "Erm..."  
Stitch was already walking away. "Later cousins!"

End of flashback

"Oh, so that's what you meant?" Lilo asked. "Ih." Stitch nodded. "But, fighting continues, meega thinks Jumba should get involved"  
Lilo shook her head. "Hey, I think we can do this without Jumba, let's just try and see."  
"Oketaka, but how?"  
Lilo smiled. "How about this? A cousin picnic, we invite lots of cousins, and we all have fun!"  
"Sounds like fun! Meega likes that!" Lilo opened the door to her house. "Stitch, I know what we are goanna do today!" (Omg 10/10 refference ooooh so amazing O3O)  
Stitch followed Lilo out of the house, and the two walked down the steps of their house. They got in their buggy, Lilo would drive because she has a driver's liscence, and they were off. They drove around, visiting cousins, and invited several.  
"Ok, so here is the list of who we invite, ok Stitch?" Lilo gave Stitch a piece of paper.  
Stitch read the note outloud. "Sparky, Felix, Melty, Rueben, ANGEL (fanboy-like tone), Bonnie, Clyde, Slushy, and Splodyhead. Oketakka."  
They went and invited all the cousins on the list, and gave them a time to meet at the beach. They could bring beach stuff and games, and it would be great.

At the respective time, all the invited experiments arrived. Sparky brought a beachball, witch had bright and vibrant colors. Lilo had her swimsuit on, incase she felt like hitting the ocean for some surfing.  
"Aloha!" Stitch greeted his cousins.  
"Hey Stitch, thanks for inviting us!" Felix smiled.  
"Yeah, I was waiting for something new to do, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love melting cars and ranting about how people lack good insurance..." Melty said.  
Slushy raised an eyebrow. "You do that? Like, everyday?"  
"Most of my time, can't help it, these people really can't drive."  
Lilo sighed. "Well then, how about we have some fun now? I've also got Nani and David grilling some barbaque later!"  
"Ohh! Yum!" Rueben smiled. "Any sandwiches involved?"  
"Maybe a grilled one..."  
"This will be awesome then!"  
Angel sighed. "You and sandwiches..."  
"C'mon, these yummy pieces of life are what makes me myself, you know that!"  
"Yes, we all do..."  
Rueben chuckled. "So no need to be surprized!"  
Bonnie and Clyde shook their heads. "C'mon Rueben, high addictions aren't so good for ya." Bonnie warned.  
"But sandwiches are healthy for you!" Rueben said, pulling out a random sandwich. "Isn't that right, Cheezy?"  
"Where did that come from?" Clyde asked.  
"Sandwich Ex Machina."  
Lilo sighed. "And this is why I love hanging arround with you guys, when you get together, it's always just so fun!"  
Stitch smiled. "Cousins are great!"  
"So, uhh, when can we start this beach picnic?" Splodyhead asked. "Right now cousin!"  
"Nice!"

A while later, the group of experiments were playing some sort of volley ball with the beachball while Lilo, Nani, and David were cooking. "Pass it here!" Sparky said.  
Stitch hit the ball into the air, and Sparky leapt up, Spiking it into the ground on the other side of the net. Felix slid forward to try and save it, but he fell short by just barely an inch.  
"Aww...just my luck!" Felix sighed as he shook off the loose sand. "That was a good try!" Rueben said, patting his teammate on the shoulder. "Rueben, you're too nice."  
"Pass the ball over so I can server it!" Angel called. Bonnie rolled the ball under the net to the other side. Angel picked it up and served it, the ball launching over the net. Splodyhead ran for it, but crashed into Slushy.  
"DUDE! YOU MADE ME LOOSE THE BALL!" Splodyhead snapped.  
"It was an accident!"  
"Really hmm?!"  
"I swear!"  
Stitch coughed, trying to send a 'signal' that his cousins needed to stop with their bickering.  
Slushy looked at Stitch and saw the message that Stitch was trying to send. He turned to Splodyhead. "I'm sorry man, it was an honest accident, please forgive me!"  
Splodyhead raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"  
"Y-yes! Total complete accident!"  
"If you say so...but I'm watching you...Slushy..."  
Stitch sighed, releived that a fight didn't break out.  
The ball was passed back to the other side of the net, and Angel served again. The ball flew over, and Rueben punched it back. Melty ran forward and tried to spike the ball, but Felix successfully returned it this time. Stitch punched it into the air, and it went flying out of bounds on the other side. The ball rolled into some bushed, and everyone sighed.  
"Oops, meega hit the ball too hard!" Sitch appologized. "Meega sorry!"  
Angel sighed. "You need to lay off the coconut cake, it gives you too much sugar!"  
"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe."  
Rueben scratched his chin. "Who wants to go get it?"  
Stitch saw and oppurtunity. "Slushy and Splodyhead, would you get ball?"  
Slushy sighed. "Fine..."  
Splodyhead slowly walked with Slushy, reluctantly.

'Of all people...' Splodyhead thought to himself. 'I got paired with Slushy...'  
Slushy sighed, trying everything to not have an arguement. "Do you see that ball anywhere?"  
Splodyhead walked to a bush and looked. "Nope."  
"Anywhere?"  
"Nu-uh."  
"Positive?"  
"Are you looking yourself?"  
"Yeah...look at me!" Slushy climbed into a tree and looked around. "I'm looking, and I'm not seeing!"  
"Maybe because you are looking in the wrong place. The ball rolled in through some bushes, not into a tree! That would defy the laws of Physics!"  
Slushy sighed and slid down. "I'm trying, ok?"  
"Try to use that brain of yours, unless you can't because you have a life-time brainfreeze."  
Slushy stopped walking. "Dude!"  
"Just saying..."  
"Oh yeah? Where is your brain hmm? I can't see anywhere it could possible fit in that weird-shapped head of yours!"  
Splodyhead turned around. "You wanna fight man?!"  
"Maybe I do!"  
"One V One me mate!" Splodyhead got into a fighting position.  
Slushy looked and saw the ball. "Oh wait, nevermind, here is the ball..."  
"What?" Splodyhead looked over. "Oh...okay, let's just grab it and go..."  
Slushy went over and grabbed the ball, however he could not budge it. "It's stuck!"  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
"N-no! It won't budge!" While Slushy looked over at Splodyhead, vines started to grow around from the bush. They grapped him by the leg and pulled him into the bush. "H-help!"  
Splodyhead turned around to see the ball still by the bush. 'And Slushy just ditched it...' Splodyhead sighed and went over to the ball. He tried to pick it up, but he saw that it was really stuck. "What the crap? How does a ball get stuck to a bush?!" Splodyhead tugged harder, but it did no good. Then, vines grew around his legs and also pulled him into the bush.

"What is taking those two so long?" Rueben sighed, eating a sandwich. "I've eating like twenty of these by now!"  
"Actually, you only ate twelve." Clyde said. "I counted."  
"Anyone think they got into anouther arguement?" Angel sighed. "They do that too often..."  
Melty got up. "I'm not goanna just sit and wait, I'm goanna go and get them."  
Stitch stood up as well. "Ih, meega come to."  
"Better hurry, the barbeque is almost done, and I can't promise that it will last long with me here." Rueben chuckled.  
"Be right back!" Stitch said as he and Melty started walking.

'What...what happened?' Slushy thought, getting up. He was laying down in a cave with Splodyhead, and it was dark and gloomy. Splodyhead stood up slowly. "Ow...my head...Slushy...you ok?"  
"Yeah...but where are we? What happened?!"  
"That ball was a trap...maybe..."  
Slushy looked around. "How far away are we from everyone?"  
"I don't know...but we are lost here..."  
"This sucks..."  
"I'm goanna blame you for getting me involved in this, just saying."  
"Oh, so it's MY fault hmm?" Slushy said, irritable. "Yeah, I don't like blaming myself, and you are my favorite person to blame."  
"Oh sure! Like you didn't have any fault either! You could've gotten help!"  
"HEY! I THOUGHT YOU JUST DITCHED IT!"  
"I COULDN'T HELP THE FACT THAT A BUSH ATE ME!"  
While the two argued, a laughing sound could be heard. They stopped argueing, looking around. "Haha...you two just cannot stop argueing!" The voice laughed.  
"Who is there?!" Slushy asked.  
"Who is there? It is someone who shall remain annonymous."  
"What do you want with us?" Splodyhead asked.  
"I don't want anything with you...I just want to conduct an experiment..."  
"L-like?" Slushy asked.  
The voice laughed, and then a shadowy figure holding a ray-gun could be seen. "I won't hurt you...I just want to see how this plays out."  
Splodyhead backed up. "Slushy, this guy's got a ray! We'd better get out of here!"  
Slushy turned around. At that moment, the man fired the ray, hitting Slushy in the back of his head. He collapsed, unconscious.  
"Aww son of a trog!" Splodyhead exclaimed in dismay. He picked up Slushy and tried to run, but a second blast hit him in the back of his head as well, and he too fell unconscious.

'Ow...' Slushy thought, Slushy opening his eyes. He laid on his back, looking at the trees above him 'Was that a dream...?' He rubbed his head and sighed, 'Well...what a nightmare that was...' He slowly sat up and went to a nearby creek to splash himself with water, thinking it would help him wake up faster. However, it wasn't the water splash that made him snap into reality. At first, Slushy thought it was all fine, until he reached his hands out to scoop some water, seeing that they were red. 'My hands! They-What?!' He looked at the river, at his reflexion. However, he didn't see his normal, icy self looking back through the water. Instead, he saw Splodyhead.  
"What?!" Slushy exclaimed, shocked. He lifted his newly red arms to his face. "N-no...no...this can't be happening!" He ran back to the place where he woke up, to see his body, now Splodyhead, still asleep. "No...no no no no no no! Not happening! Not happening!" He freaked out. He shook Splodyhead to wake him up. "Splodyhead! Get up!"  
"Huh..." Splodyhead slowly got up. "Am I crazy, or am I being woken up by a clone or something?!"  
"Neither." Slushy grabbed Splodyhead and took him to the creek. "Look into the water, and then talk to me."  
Splodyhead looked into the water. "What?! Slushy?! What?! WHAAAAT?!" Splodyhead lifted his now blue arms to his face. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"  
"Did that shadowy person do this?" Slushy asked.  
"I...I...I..." Splodyhead freaked. "I'm you?!"  
"And if you are me, and I am you..."  
"...Then that means..."  
"That ray the person had switched our minds!"

To be continued. .-. 


	2. 2) Playing Along

Swapped) Chapter Two: Playing Along

"What the heck are we supposed to do?!" Splodyhead asked.  
"I don't know! We can't get Swapper to help because he can only unswap people he swapped!" Slushy panicked. "If we don't find that shady guy, we are going to remain swapped forever!"  
"Maybe we should tell the others, they can help!"  
Slushy looked around, and saw a note on the bark of a tree. "Cmere, there is a note stuck on the tree, and I can't reach it now that I am in your body!"  
Splodyhead slowly walked forward, however he was having some difficulties. "How do you walk like this all the time?!"  
"I was created that way!"  
"And I wasn't!" Slushy sighed. "Just get the note off the tree so we can read it."  
Splodyhead reached up and took off the note from the bark. He read it out, "You have caused many troubles with your arguments, so I am hoping this will teach you a lesson. If you want to be back to yourselves, you must work together to find me. Also, you are forbidden to reveal any information on this test, experiment, whatever, because then I will know, and then I will not help you."  
"What?! We can't get help?!" Slushy asked.  
"We can't. We have to find this guy ourselves."  
"But, we can't give anything away about who we are...do you know how bad this is going to be?!"  
"No...?"  
Slushy sighed. "Look, I have to act just like you, and I know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about you. I've got to do everything you can, and you have to do everything I can."  
"What?!" Splodyhead asked. "Dude! How the heck am I supposed to make ice appear?!"  
"Umm...blowing...?"  
Splodyhead tried, but it looked like he was trying to force it out of his nose.  
"No no no!" Slushy sighed. "You don't force it out of your nose!"  
"What? But that's how I make fireballs appear!"  
"You aren't in your body anymore! Don't forget that!"  
"Ok ok..." Splodyhead sighed. He slowly blew out some ice mist, and then sat on the ground. "This is so hard!"  
"Not for me..."  
"Yeah, let me see you make a fireball!"  
Slushy sighed and tried to blow out one.  
"Nu-uh. You don't blow it out!" Splodyhead said. "It goes out of the hole."  
Slushy sighed and tried again. This time, a very small fireball appeared. "Is that good?" "Not if you are going to be lighting torches for a while!"  
"Yeah? Well you didn't do all that good either!"  
"What am I supposed to do? Blow into a cone?!"  
"Umm, yeah..."  
"Oh...ok never mind."  
Slushy sighed. "This is going to be so hard...we could really screw it up..."  
"Don't worry, the sooner we beat the crap out of the shady guy, the faster we can go back to our own pleasures."

"Where are those two?" Melty sighed. "Like, a ball shouldn't be THAT HARD to find..."  
"Hehe, meega hit ball too hard maybe..." Stitch chuckled. "Is ok though, we will find cousins..."  
"Oh, I see them over there." Melty walked to Slushy and Splodyhead. "Hey guys, where is the ball?!"  
"The ball...? Oh right! That cursed object..." Slushy muttered, pretending to be how Splodyhead would.  
"You ok Splodyhead?" Melty raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what makes a ball cursed?"  
Slushy thought for a while. "Umm...we can't find it anywhere, so yeah! It teleported and is long gone past the Crab Nebula!"  
Stitch sighed. "You didn't get into a fight and loose it, right?"  
"N-Naw." Splodyhead said. "Everything is cool man."  
"Very punny Slushy."  
"Yeah...so uhh, any other balls you have at the beach?"  
"Naga."  
"Crap."  
Slushy sighed. "Maybe Slushy can make an ice ball?" He winked at Splodyhead.  
"Oh right, sure I can." Splodyhead sighed. He blew a very small snowball.  
"Slushy that is really small!"  
"Sorry man, the weather is making me tired...I feel like I'm about to melt..." Splodyhead tried to use some 'Slushy Logic.'  
Melty chuckled. "Hehe...melt...hey Slushy, want me to help ya?"  
Splodyhead turned to Melty. "Help me melt faster? No thanks!"  
"Kidding man, I'm messing around. We should shove you in the cooler until you cool down."  
"Shove me in the cooler?!"  
"C mon, it's the best thing we have out here. If you dump you in the ocean you are as good as gone, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack!"  
Splodyhead looked at Slushy.  
"C mon! The cooler is probably crummy!" Splodyhead complained.  
"Sorry Slushy, but an ice cube like you needs to stay frozen, hehe."  
"Oh, so I'm an ice cube?"  
"Umm, kinda."  
"Yeah? Well...you're a...a...I got nothing..."  
"What, cousins already burned through all the insults in the galaxy?" Stitch asked.  
"Maybe." Slushy said. "Whelp, let's just get back to the beach." Melty said, turning around.  
"Ok..."

"You guys, where did the ball go?!" Angel asked.  
"We lost it ok?!" Slushy said, strongly like Splodyhead would.  
"No, it's not ok! You and Slushy probably got into another argument!"  
"No we didn't!" Splodyhead said.  
"Oh really?!" "Angel, calm down, they didn't fight, this time..." Melty sighed.  
"If you say so..."  
"So then Slushy." Melty turned to Splodyhead.  
"Y-Yeah?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Into the cooler you go!" Melty picked up Splodyhead and put him into the freezing cooler. "Just come out after ten minutes, that should be long enough. Later Slushy."  
"But what will I eat here? I'm hungry!" "Umm, here. Lilo got some ice cream." Melty gave Splodyhead a bowl. "Gotta go." Melty closed the lid of the cooler.  
'Crap...' Splodyhead thought. 'Is this how Slushy feels all the time when we cram him in the cooler?' Splodyhead looked at his ice cream. 'Eww...ice cream...oh well...I have to eat SOMETHING...'  
Slushy looked at the cooler Splodyhead was now crammed in. 'It's kinda weird now that I'm the one who isn't crammed inside...'  
"Hey Splodyhead!" Sparky said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Excusseeee me, but that ball was mine."  
"Aww crap, I'll get you a new one sometime."  
Sparky raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
Slushy scratched the back of his head. 'What? Did I say something wrong? What would Splodyhead do?!' He snickered, "Yeah, after I take the money from Slushy to buy it, it's totally his fault."  
Sparky sighed. "Dude, why do you always have to blame Slushy?"  
"Because! He is so...icy...and watery...and frozen...and...erm..."  
"And?"  
"And I don't like water!"  
"You don't? News flash, a lot of us don't like water. But that doesn't mean we go hate on our cousins with water-like powers. Do you hate Yin?"  
"Umm, no...I only just don't like Slushy..."  
"Why is that?!"  
"INSIDE REASONS!" Slushy didn't know how long he could keep this up.  
"Jeese man, if you say so..."  
"Ok guys, we've got the food ready!" Lilo said. "And...where did Slushy go?"  
"He's chilling out in the freezer." Melty pointed. "He said stuff about being worried about melting..."  
"Oh, did you get him any ice cream? It could help him freeze faster."  
"Yep, I think he will be out in ten minutes..."  
Slushy sighed. 'And now Splodyhead knows how it feels to be crammed in a cooler...'  
"So, you guys hungry?" Lilo asked. "We've got plenty of barbeque to go around!"  
"And grilled sandwhiches?" Rueben asked.  
"Yes Rueben, just like you asked."  
"Yes!"  
"C mon guys, we've got a picnic table and everything!" Set at the table, Slushy could see piles upon piles of grilled goodies.  
'The horror...' Slushy thought. 'One bite of these could melt me faster than the bag of salt Splodyhead spilled on me as a prank a few weeks ago.'

(Who wants a flash back? =3)  
Slushy was sitting under a tree, on a break from his job. He enjoyed the breeze of the wind, it cooled him off from the heat of the shining sun. He closed his eyes and relaxed.  
Splodyhead was hiding behind the tree Slushy rested beside. He held a small bag of salt. He climbed up the tree and opened the bag, spilling the salt all over Slushy.  
"What the?" Slushy looked up. "Splodyhead? What are you doing?"  
"Nothing...hehe." Splodyhead said.  
Slushy looked closely and saw the now empty bag. "Oh you didn't..."  
"Hmm...maybe I did, hehe..."  
Slushy stood up and quickly ran to a creek to wash off the salt. When you got out of the water, he was about half his normal size. Splodyhead snickered. "Aww, you look so cute! Does wittle Swushy want a nappy?"  
"DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"Aww, better have a nappy in the freezer."  
Slushy groaned. "It's going to take hours for me to grow back in size!"  
"Your loss, I'm not made of ice."  
"Shaddup!" Slushy said as he walked away.  
(End of flashback)

'But...now I'm not myself...' Slushy thought. 'I'm Splodyhead now...so I guess I'll finally get to see what it feels like to eat hot stuff.' Slushy sat next to Rueben, who pulled out his own grilled sandwich.  
"Hey Splodyhead, want a grilled sandwich?" Rueben offered.  
"No thanks, I think I'll have something nice and...spicy..." "Do we have a competition? I think we have a competition." Melty asked.  
"Maybe..."  
"Hehe, let's see how this is going to go down..."  
Slushy gulped. 'what did I just get myself into?!'  
Melty turned to Lilo. "Hey Lilo, give me and Splodyhead each a steak with the spiciest sauces you have." He grinned.  
Slushy sighed. 'I'm so screwed. If I don't do this, everyone will think something is wrong with me!'  
Two plates of steak were sat at the table. Everyone watched as Melty and 'Splodyhead' (who was actually Slushy .-.) sat before their steaks.  
"Cousins ready?!" Stitch asked.  
"Yes!" Melty confirmed.  
"S-sure..." Slushy sighed.  
"3, 2, 1, EAT!"  
Melty started ripping into the steak, chewing with glee. Slushy picked up his steak with one hand. 'Do is Slushy.' He thought. 'Do it for Splodyhead...' He ate his steak whole, and everyone gasped in surprise.  
"Cousin? You ok?! That was big steak!" Stitch said, concerned.  
After swallowing, Slushy have a thumbs up. "It was great!" Melty moaned. "Aww, I thought I had ya this time."  
"Sorry man, you may be older than me, but I've still got a big appetite!" "I can see that."  
Slushy sighed. 'It did taste good, maybe because I'm Splodyhead, I can like this spicy stuff?'  
Splodyhead crawled out of the cooler. "What did I miss?"  
"A spicy steak eating contest." Felix said.  
"Who was competing?"  
"Splodyhead and Melty."  
'Oh no...Slushy might've screwed up bad!' "Who won?!"  
"I did!" Slushy said.  
"What?!"  
"What's so bad about that?!"  
"Nothing! I totally expect you to win such contests!"  
"Really Slushy?" Melty sighed.  
"I-I, sorry Melty, erm...I think you did great too...erm, hey, who cares about contests when we all get to eat in the end?"  
Slushy sighed. 'At least I can tell Splodyhead is TRYING...'  
"Yeah, I did like that steak, it was juicy." Melty said, slightly drooling.  
"Eww!" Angel pointed at Melty.  
"Huh, oh sorry!" Melty grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.  
Bonnie picked up a hotdog. "Say, how about a hotdog eating contest?!"  
"I'm kinda full..." Melty blushed.  
Slushy looked at Splodyhead for a sign. Splodyhead made a gesture to do it, and Slushy gulped. "I'll do it!"  
"Splodyhead, you just ate a huge steak!" Sparky said.  
"But I...am still hungry!"  
"Ag aba! Cannot be hungrier than meega!" Stitch huffed.  
"Or me!" Rueben said, eating more sandwiches.  
Slushy didn't know what to say next. "Just, c mon! Please?!"  
"Ok ok Splodyhead, but don't blame us if you puke..." Clyde sighed.  
Lilo looked at 'Slushy' (Splodyhead) "Slushy, do you want something to eat?"  
Splodyhead looked around and what was at the table. 'I want to eat some of that grilled barbeque, but I can't! What would Slushy pick?!'  
Slushy looked at Splodyhead. "Hey Slushy, you goanna eat the cold, non-spicy, really gross frozen stuff?" Slushy felt like puking after saying those words. 'I can't believe I just said that!'  
Splodyhead nodded. "Of course I will! I'm Slushy, and I eat cold frozen stuff weather or not you like it!" Splodyhead grabbed himself an ice cream cone. "And that would be...ice cream."  
Slushy sighed. 'I don't know how long we can keep this up...'  
Splodyhead sighed and reluctantly licked the ice cream. 'It's not that bad now that I'm in Slushy's body...it actually tastes good!'  
Slushy shook his head. "Well, if you say so. So...what about those hotdogs?"  
"Oh, we kinda ate them without you..." Bonnie said, chewing down a hotdog.  
"Aww..."  
Splodyhead gave Slushy a look, telling him to toughen up.  
Slushy looked at Bonnie. "You could've said something!"  
Bonnie sighed and gave Slushy a hotdog. "Lucky you, I have one more."  
"Thanks."  
Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? You? Thanking me?"  
Slushy was shocked. 'Splodyhead doesn't say thanks, ever?!' He sighed and improvised. "I'm being nice because I got that juicy stake."  
"Oh, for a second there I thought you just broke!"  
"Nope, I'm still that same Splodyhead everyone knows!"  
Splodyhead chuckled. 'Yeah, you are horrible at being me...'  
Slushy shoved the hotdog in his mouth and swallowed. "Bam! There goes the hotdog!"  
"Umm...ok?"  
Splodyhead face palmed. "That was horrible."  
Slushy turned to Splodyhead. "Yeah?! I wanna see you eat a hotdog yourself!"  
"I can't, made of ice."  
"So eat a cold one!"  
"Eww...no."  
"Why not?"  
"Umm...I eat ice cream. I don't eat stuff like meat."  
"What about that one time you had a piece of sushi?" Sparky asked. "It's got fish and-"  
"And that was a small piece! Different thing!" Splodyhead said.  
"Sureeeeeeee."

A while later, everyone packed their things and headed for home, but Lilo held up Slushy and Splodyhead. "Hey guys, Jumba wanted to see you for a while before you leave, is that ok?"  
Slushy looked at Splodyhead. 'Please don't tell me we got busted...'  
They arrived back at Lilo's house, and the group walked to Jumba's ship.  
"Ok Jumba, we're here!" Lilo called.  
Jumba walked over to the group. "Ahh, excellent, thank you for doing favor little...big girl."  
"Hehe, you're welcome."  
Jumba turned to Slushy and Splodyhead. "Come come 523 and 619. I am wanting to do mental scans to see why you get into uproar when together."  
"Y-Yes Jumba..." Splodyhead said.  
Jumba opened the door to a room, and Slushy and Splodyhead nervously walked in.  
"Please to be laying down on scanning table." Jumba instructed.  
"Both of us?" Slushy asked.  
"Yes."  
Slushy and Splodyhead climbed on the table and lay down, both feeling uncomfortable.  
"Is this going to hurt?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Will not be hurting me." Jumba said with a smile.  
"That doesn't help at all!" Slushy said.  
"Just lay down while Jumba scans you, is simple."  
"Ok..."  
Jumba went over to a computer and typed in a code. A large disk lowered from the ceiling and remained above the experiments.  
"I don't like this..." Splodyhead whispered.  
"I don't either..." Slushy replied.  
Jumba continued typing. "Just be looked upwards at disk, is simple." The two experiments did as they were instructed, and Jumba started the scan. He took pictures/screenshots/whatever-you-wanna-call-it, and then typed some more. "Ok, that was frontal view, now I need top view, continue looking in upwards position." The disk then re-positioned itself to view the top of the experiment's heads.  
"Is this going to be over soon?" Slushy asked.  
"Do not be worrying 619, Jumba is almost done."  
Slushy sighed, still looking up at the ceiling. Splodyhead felt bored. 'This is taking too long!' "Jumba...?"  
"Yes 523?" Jumba asked.  
"Umm, is it done...?"  
Jumba typed some more, and the disk returned to the ceiling. "Yes, I am done now."  
"So...what did you scan...?" Slushy asked.  
"I scanned with type of MRI software to look at states of mind."  
"And that means?"  
"I have images that confirm you feel uncomfortable around each other."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes..."  
Slushy sighed.  
"Well, off you go, may be seeing you soon for more analysis, little-big girl wants me to help sort out emotional warfare."  
"Ok..." Splodyhead said. "Well, night people..." He and Slushy left the ship.

Jumba walked over to the images he took. One was labeled '523,' and the other '619.' There was also a faint, colored aura for each image. 523 was red, and 619 was blue. Jumba thought to himself, 'Ahh, mental transfer was successful. Perhaps will teach life lesson about...life...ehh...' Jumba sighed and closed the program. 'Wonder how long experiments will be able to handle situation. Evil genius thinks not for too long.' Jumba walked back to Lilo's house and headed to bed.  
Lilo saw him and asked, "Jumba, did you find out why they fight so much?"  
"Ahh, yes. 523 and 619 have strange feelings of discomfort whenever they are together. Is feelings that are uncontrollable to them...as if inner powers are the reasons they fight."  
"Is there any way to help them?"  
"Evil genius has plan, I am hoping that it will work..."  
"What plan?"  
Jumba smiled. "Ahh, that must remain secret. Anyways, goodnight little-big girl."  
Lilo sighed. "As long as it works...goodnight Jumba."  
Jumba went up to his room he shared with Pleakly, of whom was already asleep. Jumba got in bed, thinking, 'It will work, as long as they can learn to be working as team. Now I know it being successful, Jumba can go to science university for grant money for amazing invention. Evil experiments aren t cheap.'

To Be Continued. .-. 


	3. 3) Your Job

Swapped) Chapter 3: Your Job

"Goooooood morning Splodyhead." David said.  
"Huh...?" Slushy slowly sat up. He was at David's place (because I thought it would make sense if Splodyhead actually lived there. .-.)  
"So, how would you like some breakfast? I make sausages today with eggs, one of your favorites!"  
"My favorites...? Oh, sure. Thanks David."  
David walked to his kitched, and Slushy stood up. He walked to the window, looking at the beach. 'I wonder how long I'm going to be staying here...' He sighed and then went to the kitchen.  
"Here is the breakfast, let me know if you want any spices on it." David said, giving Slushy a plate.  
"Thanks." Slushy started eating. 'Atleast I can eat this without melting...it tastes good...'  
"So, are you ready to help us light torches today?" David asked.  
"Light torches, right. Umm, my fire has been a little weak lately, but I'll still try my best to help!"  
"Thanks Splodyhead, we really need your help today."  
"Yeah?"  
"You see, there is this big hula show tonight for all the hula dancers from the accademy, all ages too."  
"Is Lilo going to be there?!"  
"Hehe, ofcoarse. So, will you help us?"  
"Totaly! Just say when."  
"How about this afternoon, 4:00?"  
"Sure, I'll help then!"  
"Thanks again!"  
Slushy sighed. He finished his breakfast and walked outside. He walked through a forest and picked up a stick, figuring that he should practice lighting things on fire.  
'What did Splodyhead say about lighting things? Out of the hole...umm...' Slushy made a small fireball appear and lit the stick on fire. 'That was really weak...how does he launch projectile fireballs so strongly?!' He sighed in frustration and sat down. 'I still have to try.' He heard the sound of rustling leaves and stood up. 'What was that?' He looked around and saw a note on the bark of a tree. He walked over and picked up the note, reading it to himself.  
'To 523, welcome to your first full day of the swap test.'  
"Oh great..." Slushy muttered.  
'I will be watching how you and 619 will be able to perform eachother's daily routines. I will also give you your first clue to be finding me.'  
"Be finding...? That's some bad grammar..."  
'A person whom is close to you, family like, but not bloodly related.'  
Slushy put the note away in a shelf back in David's house. He sat on the carpet and sighed. "A person who is close to me...family like...so one of my cousins? Not bloodly related...none of us are bloodly related...could it have been Swapper? But he wasn't there...it was a ray gun that swapped us...and the person holding the ray...looked bigger than a lot of us, but smaller than the biggest of us...was it not a cousin?" Slushy sighed, confused. "Who was it then?!"

'Okay, I need to make ice cones for a bunch of people.' Splodyhead thought. 'This is going to be so bad...but I gotta try...'  
A little boy stood infront of Splodyhead. "Hello! May I have a cherry ice cone please?"  
"Alright." Splodyhead filled a cone with ice, although it was slightly difficult. 'Not too bad...now the cherries...' He got some cherry flavoring and soon gave the cherry ice cone to the boy. "Here is your cherry ice cone."  
"Thank you!" The boy gave Splodyhead two dollars. Splodyhead put the two dollars in the special money box Slushy had. 'Not too bad, two dollars is a good start. Maybe this won't be so bad...'  
A new customer arrived, a teenage boy with his girlfriend. "Hey there, may we please have two blue raspberry ice cones please?"  
Splodyhead sighed. 'Wow, these people come quickly...' "Sure, anything else?"  
"Do you think you could make mine a swirl with raspberry?" The girl asked.  
'A swirl? Can Slushy do that?!' Splodyhead sighed. "Sure thing, I'll make it for you." He made the boy's ice cone first, and then worked on the girl's. He slowly blew in a spiral pattern, and then added the two flavorings along the swirls. He gave it to the girl, "Here is your double raspberry swirl ice cone."  
"That's a flavor? Cool!" The girl gave Splodyhead five dollars. "Thanks!"  
Splodyhead put the money in the money box. 'I think I just made a new flavor...erm...I'd better write that down so Slushy will be able to make that later...atleast this job is going well.'  
Jumba walked over, "Hello 523!"  
"J-Jumba?!" Splodyhead asked, startled.  
"May I please to be having ice cone?"  
"Erm, yeah! What kind would you like?!"  
"Evil genious blood orange and cherry swirl."  
'Oh boy...' Splodyhead sighed. "Alright Jumba! I'll get it for you." He went and made the ice cone, and gave it to Jumba. "Here is your order!"  
"Thank you 523! Here is U.S.A. currency...whatever it is called..."  
"Dollars?"  
"Yes, here is for good job, have good day!" Jumba walked away.  
'That was awkward.' Splodyhead sighed. 'I just hope some random person won't come asking for a really complicated thing...'  
A tall man with his little daughter came by. "Hello there."  
Splodyhead smiled. "How may I help you?"  
"My daughter would like a twist with coconut, raspberry, mango, and..."  
The girl sighed. "And pineapple!"  
"Yes, and pineapple."  
Splodyhead gulped. 'I spoke too soon...' He sighed. "Sure, I'll do my best for you."

A while later, Splodyhead went on a break. He sat down by the beach and sighed. 'Wow, this customer thing is pretty difficult, all I had to do was light torches...none of them had to be 'orange' or 'lime' or even...whatever that was called...papaya?! I don't even know...' He heard a swish sound and he turned around. There was a note on the bark of a tree. 'A note...?' He walked over and took it off the tree, reading it to himself.  
'To 619, I see you are doing well at 523's position as ice maker.'  
"Thanks..." Splodyhead muttered.  
'I have decided to give you clues to find me, but you need to work together.'  
"No dip Sherlock..."  
'Here is the location for you to find the second clue, 523 already has the first one.'  
"Really?! Wow...when did that happen? *Sigh* Nevermind..."  
'A place of land accross the ocean, one not old, but very new.'  
"Wat?" Splodyhead sighed. "I hate riddles."  
"Splodyhead!" Slushy said, running over.  
"Huh? Oh Slushy, wazzup?"  
Slushy sighed and sat beside Splodyhead. "I got this clue thing we could use!"  
"So do I."  
"Really?"  
"Tell me yours first."  
Slushy took out the piece of paper and showed it to Splodyhead. "I am pretty sure it means someone in our family, but it can't be one of our cousins, right?"  
"No...that wouldn't make sense." Splodyhead took the paper. "None of our cousins can make mind-switching ray guns...anyways, this is my clue." He handed his paper to Slushy.  
"A place of land...not old...but new?"  
"It doesn't make any sense."  
Slushy sighed. "Yeah...accross the ocean...if this guy is talking about the main land of U.S.A. we are screwed..."  
"Yeah...hey...maybe this guy is talking about a new Hawaii island?"  
"Is there one?"  
"Umm...I don't know."  
Slushy stood up. "There is! Remember? The one Yin and Yang are making!"  
"Oh right! Umm...where is that exactly?"  
Slushy sighed. "I don't know...but right now I gotta go..."  
"How come?"  
"I have to do this torch lighting gig, there is a huge hula festival tonight for all the hula dancers in the hula accademy, all ages...Lilo is going to be there too..."  
"Wow..."  
"So, before I go..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you doing ok with the ice cones?"  
"Yeah, making swirls for people, invented a new flavor, double raspberry, a twist with blue raspberry and regular raspberry!"  
Slushy smiled. "That's cool."  
"R-Really?!" Splodyhead got up. "You don't mind?!"  
"No...I have other things to do at the moment, like lighting things on fire..."  
Splodyhead sighed. "Well...good luck I guess..."  
"Thanks...and I just noticed..."  
"Yeah...?"  
Slushy sighed. "We haven't argued for a while...I think that maybe...there is hope we won't fight forever..."  
"Yeah...maybe...well, see you later."  
"Yeah, bye..."

"Alright, we have about two hundred torches to light and set up, you think we can be done by 7:00?" David said.  
"S-Sure!" Slushy replied, not verry confidently.  
"Don't worry, I think we can do it, two hundred may seem like a lot, but if you ignore the numbers and just focus, I'm sure we will be finished in no time."  
"Alright..." Slushy sighed. 'Two hundred in three hours?! I can barely light a flame! But...I gotta try...'  
David picked up a torch and gave it to Slushy. "Here you go, whenever you are ready..."  
Slushy sighed and concentrated. A small fireball lit the torch on fire. "Hey, I did it!"  
David smiled. "Ready for the next one?"  
"Y-Yeah!"  
David gave Slushy another torch. "Light this one up."  
Slushy created another small fireball and lit that torch on fire as well. 'I-I'm doing it!'  
David picked up another. "See, we will be done in no time!"  
Slushy continued lighting torches, and soon, all of them were lit. "That's the last one!" David said. "Now we have to put them around the area."  
"Can I help?" Slushy asked.  
"I think we can take it from here, thanks for helping Splodyhead."  
"You're welcome!"  
"Maybe I'll fix you a nice steak for dinner." David winked.  
"Ohhh!" Slushy pretended like he was just offered his favorite food. 'More steaks? Does Splodyhead only eat meat?!'  
"And, how about your favorite desert?" David smiled. "Burned coconut cake."  
'B-Burnt Coconut Cake?!' Slushy gulped. 'He eats burned things too?!' He sighed. "Thanks so much David!"  
"No problem buddy, you can go and play with your cousins now while we handle the torches, and hey, why not come by at 8:00 for the hula show?"  
"Sure, I'll be there!" Slushy smiled.  
"See you then!"

Slushy then walked down the beach, looking for Splodyhead. 'It's pretty late now, he should be done with work at this point...' Slushy sighed and sat by the tree where they met earlier that day. 'I'm going to call this our meeting tree.'  
"Hey Slushy!" Splodyhead said, walking by.  
"Hey, so how was work today?"  
Splodyhead sat down. "Good, I think I made about fifty dollars!"  
"What?!"  
"Great, right?!"  
"Wow, that is amazing!"  
"Thanks, so how was the torch lighting?"  
"It was a little hard at first, but I got them lighted. The hula thing is at 8:00, so if you wanna come..."  
"Sure, we have an hour until then, how about we try to get to the island Yin and Yang are making? Then we can look for more clues."  
"Okay." Slushy stood up. "I think it isn't too far from the cove, a brief swim should work..."  
Splodyhead chuckled. "Swim? I'm sorry but I recomend that you stay away from the ocean."  
"Oh...right...fire, duh."  
Splodyhead stood up. "C'mon, let's walk to the cove and then figure it out."  
The two walked down the shoreline, passing by some crabs and seashells. Eventually, they made it to the cove.  
"So, how about I just freeze a path in the water to help us cross?" Splodyhead offered.  
"Nu-uh...it's salt water, freezing it won't work, the path would melt away or shatter while we are crossing." Slushy sighed. "Oh, so what should I do?"  
"How about you make a bridge?"  
"A bridge?! I can barely fill cones with ice, and you want me to make a bridge?!"  
"Umm, yes?"  
Splodyhead sighed. "Ok ok, I can try..." He blew some ice forming a small part of the bridge. He climbed on and continued to build, Slushy walking behind him. They got to Yin and Yang's island and started to investigate.  
"Ok so, a clue should be laying around here..." Slushy said, climbing the rocks.  
"There aren't any trees growing here yet, so where could the clue be hidden?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Umm, maybe in the rocks?"  
"Sureeeee, because that is all this island has..."  
"Maybe we can ask Yin and Yang if they saw a random piece of paper?"  
"Umm...like they will have anything to say about that."  
"Say about what?" Yang asked.  
"Huh, oh Yang!" Splodyhead said as he turned to face Yang.  
"Hey there Slushy and Splodyhead. What brings you to our island?" Yin asked.  
"Oh, we are looking for this...random piece of paper we lost." Slushy said.  
"What?" Yang was confused. He walked over to 'Splodyhead' (Slushy) and shook his head. "Splodyhead, man, how do you loose a piece of paper in an island like ours?"  
"Oh, erm, the wind carried it away, and..."  
"Let me guess, you were argueing with Slushy and lost it."  
"N-Naw!"  
"Honestly, if me and Yin can be dating, why can't you and Slushy just be friends?!"  
"I-I-I..."  
Yang sighed. "You know, I think Pleakly has to do that Earwax thing again for you guys."  
"What?!"  
"Well it worked when he first did it, you and Slushy hugged!"  
"I was TRYING to forget that..."  
"Your loss..." Yang turned to 'Slushy' (Splodyhead) and asked, "So, wat is so important about this paper?"  
"It has some information we need to read." Splodyhead said.  
"What kind? Is this a game, treasure hunt?! Ohh, I love those!" Yin said.  
"Yeah, and we lost the clue, so can you help?"  
"A clue you say...now that you mention it..."  
"Yeah?"  
"This shady guy came by for a visit, he was pretty friendly, he gave me and Yang some barbeque to eat for lunch. Normally I would have to go fishing or something to get us food to eat, but this guy gave us a nice cooked meal."  
"A shady guy...did he tell you anything?"  
"He said that two people would come visit us, and when they did, he wanted us to tell them something..."  
"Those two people are us!" Slushy said.  
"So, I need to tell you the message...the guy said two things, one was 'Some one close, like a parent, who loves all their 'children' dearly.'"  
"A parent...? We don't have parents..."  
"The other clue thing this guy said was about a place I think, 'In the biggest park in the city that never sleeps at night.'"  
"A city that never sleeps?" Splodyhead asked. "Cities aren't...alive...umm..."  
"Well, thanks for the information!" Slushy said.  
"You're welcome!" Yin and Yang said.  
Slushy and Splodyhead headed back to the main beach.

"A person like a parent...and a city that never sleeps?" Slushy asked.  
"Yeah...there are some people who are close like parents, that would be Jumba, Lilo, Nani, David...and...oh no..."  
"What?"  
"Hamstervile...because he was involved with our creations..."  
"We gotta hope it's not him! That would be really bad!"  
"I really hope it isn't him...I mean, he could be plotting revenge...right now...and..."  
"I want him to stay away, he tried to kill us all last time! I-I'm afraid..."  
"Yeah, we all hate that gerbil, but I don't think it was him because...he is still in prison...I read it in the intergallactic news the other day. Still locked up, still complains about the lack of space in his cell..."  
"What about the city that never sleeps?"  
"I don't know, cities don't sleep..."  
"Maybe Honolulu? The capital of Hawaii?"  
"But, the park...and still, Honolulu doesn't sleep or stay awake, it is a city..."  
"Hey, let's think about this later."  
"How come?"  
"The hula thing, remember? The reason I was lighting torches today?" Slushy stood up. "C'mon, we can think about this later."  
"If you say so..."

The two joined a group of their cousins and watched the hula festival thingy. There was lots of music, and even a few modern pop songs.  
"City that never sleeps..." Slushy said to himself. "City never sleeps..."  
A group of hula dancers danced to a song by Imagine Dragons, 'It's Time.'  
"The city never sleeps..." Slushy kept thinking. "The city..."  
The song played as the dancers danced. "The city never sleeps at night."  
"The song, this song..." Slushy said, looking up. "Wait a second...this band is from the mainland of U.S.A! That could mean that...Splodyhead and I have to go to the mainland?!"  
"Gaba?" Stitch asked. "What did you say cousin, didn't hear you."  
"Oh, nothing Stitch, it's fine."  
"Oketakka."  
Slushy started thinking. 'I've heard people say...that the city that never sleeps at night...IS NEW YORK CITY?!' Slushy turned to Splodyhead. 'This is a huge problem...' He whispered to Splodyhead to come with him for a while, and Splodyhead shrugged and followed.  
"What is this about Slushy?" Splodyhead asked.  
"I figured it out...the city that never sleeps!" Slushy said. "And, this is pretty bad..."  
"Why? You figured it out, which city is it?"  
"New York City..."  
"WHAT?! HOW IN THE WORLD ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO TO NEW YORK CITY?!"  
Slushy sighed. "I don't know...but the biggest park in that city is Central Park I think...but...I don't know how we will get there..."  
"Dude, it's already dangerous if we leave Hawaii, here we are undetected because the people here are in some tropical trance or something...but out there..."  
"Out there is where the real big Earth scientists are..."  
"We can't go to New York City! There is no way! The people will freak out, call the police, capture us, take us away somewhere, and then..."  
"And then...?"  
"And then...I don't know, we are pretty much screwed at that point, we can't leave Hawaii."  
"But then...do you really want to stay as me forever?"  
"No...I like my life...but I don't want to take the risk of..."  
"We need to try, maybe we can grab some of Jumba's test tubes and see if one of them has a morphing thing, then we could change into animals or something and go undetected!"  
"But even then, how do you think we can get to New York City?!"  
"Someone need a lift to New York?" Lilo asked.  
"Lilo?!" Slushy and Splodyhead turned around.  
"Hey there, I overheard you two talking about NYC, do you want to go there?"  
"Uhh, yeah?!" Slushy said. "I mean, how?!"  
"I got plane tickets from the celebration, if you want, you two can come with me and Stitch, we will be touring Manhattan!"  
"Wow, amazing. That's a huge Ex Machina there..."  
"Hehe, we will be leaving in two days, so just have your stuff packed." Lilo winked. "I think I can get Jumba to make three dog morph serums for you to use."  
"Wow, thanks!"  
Lilo walked away. Slushy and Splodyhead layed on the sand. "What an unbelieveable stroke of luck..." Slushy sighed.  
"I barely believe it myself." Splodyhead replied.  
"Alright then, I think we can survive another day, right?"  
"Yeah, but I gotta go..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I need to take some of the money I earned today and buy Sparky a new ball before he electricutes us both."  
"Oh wow, hehe, see you later."

Lilo got home and went to Jumba and Pleakly's room.  
"Jumba?" She asked.  
"Yes little-big girl?" Jumba replied.  
"Can you make three dog morph serums? I'm going to NYC on a tour and Stitch, Slushy, and Splodyhead want to come."  
'Ahh, experiments figured out clue...' Jumba smiled. "Yes Lilo, I will make them for you."  
"Thanks, and something else..."  
"Yes...?"  
"Whatever your plan is, I think it is working, Slushy and Splodyhead haven't argued for a while..."  
"Ahh...plan is working."  
"Umm, what plan is it exactly?"  
"You promise not to tell anyone if I tell you?"  
"Sure Jumba, what is it?"  
Jumba whispered to Lilo his plan.  
"You did what?!" Lilo asked.  
"No worries Lilo, experiments are not hurt, and they are working together to solve problem, yes?"  
"I guess...but..."  
"Please do not tell anyone."  
"Ok Jumba, I won't..."  
Jumba smiled. "Thank you Lilo, and now I shall make canine morphing serum."

To be Continued. .-. 


	4. 4) On Our Way

Swapped) Chapter Four: On Our Way

"Hey guys, do you have all your bags packed?" Lilo asked.  
It was early in the morning, 5:30 to be exact. The flight to San Fransisco would leave at 6:20, but they had to get to the airport early. From San Fransisco, the group would then get on a connect flight to Detroit, and then to New York City.  
"We don't really have anything with us..." Splodyhead said. "Except some money incase we wanted to get some stuff."  
"I can hold on to it for you." Lilo took out her wallet. "I've got plenty of money incase you need a little more."  
"Thanks." Splodyhead gave Lilo the money he had, about twenty dollars.  
"Now then, Jumba is going to give you each a morph serum to turn into dogs. It will last just enough for the week, and he gave me extras just in case." Lilo took out three vials.  
"Who wants to drink it first?" Slushy asked.  
"Naga." Stitch said. "Meega cute, and fluffy without serum!"  
"Yeah, but I think that the hundreds of people would get suspiscious with a strange 'dog' walking around." Lilo sighed. "It'll be ok Stitch."  
"Oketakka."  
Each experiment was handed a vial, and they drank the contents. The each morphed into cute puppies.  
"D'aww, you guys are adorable!" Lilo giggled.  
"Do we have to get in the dog cage?" Splodyhad asked. "I mean...a one/two/three hour fligh could get...boreing..."  
"It's the only place you guys will be allowed on the plane." "Isn't there anything else?"  
"Well, I guess since you are puppies, a handheld dog carrier won't be a problem..." Lilo went and grabbed a handheld carrier. She opened the gate (whatever it's called) and the three experiments went inside. Lilo closed the gate and then got in the car. "Time to head to the airport!"

About ten minutes later, Lilo parked her car in a reserved parking. "Ok guys, ready to go?"  
"Ih!" Stitch confirmed. Slushy and Splodyhead nodded.  
Lilo picked up the carrier and her suitcase and walked to the airport. She went to regester for her flight, and then went through security.  
"Those are some adorable puppies." The officer said, inspecting Lilo's belongings.  
"Thanks." Lilo smiled. "Am I good to go?"  
"Yes."  
Lilo walked through security and met with Victoria and Mertle, who were also going onthe trip, Lilo had three tickets, so she figured that she should invite her best friends. (Mertle became Lilo's friend after all the years.)  
"Hey guys!" Lilo greeted.  
"Hey there Lilo." Mertle said. "I brought Gigi with me, I can't leave her out on all the fashion!"  
"And I brought Snooty, with the help of Jumba's science." Victoria showed Lilo a purple puppy in a handheld dog carrier.  
"Who did you bring with you? I see three puppies, one of them must obviously be Stitch." Mertle looked at Lilo's belongings.  
"I brought Slushy and Splodyhead." Lilo said. "I think that this trip will give them some bonding time."  
"As long as they don't spoil it..."  
"We promise we won't!" Slushy said.  
"If you promise."  
A loadspeaker turned on. "All people derparting to San Fransisco on flight A-5 may now board the plane."  
The three girls grabbed their things and got on the plane, sitting in the three seats in the right-front row. Victoria sat by the window, Lilo in the middle, and Mertle on the side. They placed their bags in the shelf compartment above them, and they buckled their seatbelts. A loadspeaker turned on in the plane. "Thank you for choosing our airlines, have a wonderful flight to San Fransisco, California."  
The plane started to depart the airport. It zoomed down the ramp and took to the sky.  
Slushy laid on his belly and curled up, he wanted to sleep during the flight. "Slushy, you look so cute." Splodyhead smiled. Stitch raised his puppy eyebrow. "Slushy, are you talking to yourself?"  
"Oh erm, yeah...I look cute right?"  
"Ih, we all do, puppies adorable!"  
Splodyhead turned to Slushy. He whispered, "You sleeping like that is even cuter. Cute red ball of squish."  
"Splodyhead...lemme...spleep..." Slushy yawned. "I woke up...too early..."  
"Alright, I'll let you rest." Splodyhead then sighed, crawling away. He then curled up and decided to rest as well.

"Wake up guys..." Lilo whispered.  
"Huh...what..." Slushy slowly sat up.  
"Wanna look at San Fransisco?"  
"What...?" Slushy crawled over to the gate and looked through the bars. "This is the airport, our plane doesn't come for an hour, so we can eat some breakfast while we are here." Lilo pointed to a Dunkin Doughnuts shop. "How about some doughnuts?"  
"Wow...this is the airport..." Slushy looked around. It was much larger than the one from home. There were atleast twenty gates just where they were standing, not to mention that the airport was two stories tall. (If anyone wants to know, I've been to the airport before.) There were magazine shops, an alley for cars and taxis to pick up anyone going anywhere in California, buses, airport shuttles, so many things.  
"Let's get breakfast!" Victoria smiled. The three girls walked over to the shop and bought each a doughnut and hot chocolate. "Are you hungry?" Lilo asked. She broke off a small part of her doughnut and handed it to Slushy. Slushy ripped it into three parts, and took one. Stitch took the other, and Splodyhead took the last. Slushy took a bite, it was warm, and there was cream inside.  
"So good..." Splodyhead said, chewing his piece. "Lilo, meega want coffee." Stitch begged. "Meega needs wake up call."  
"Stitch, I don't think you should have coffee, if you know what I mean. How about a sip of hot chocolate?" Lilo leaned the straw to Stitch. He took a sip and smiled, "Is so warm...meega likes it."  
"Can I have some?" Splodyhead asked.  
"'Slushy...' I don't think it is safe for you, even if you are a puppy now."  
'Why did she say Slushy with emphasis?' Splodyhead thought. "Aww, okay."  
"I can get you some water."  
"Alright."  
Lilo went and bought a water bottle. "Here 'Slushy,' I have the water."  
"Thank you Lilo."  
The group finished breakfast and went to the waiting area for the plane to Detroit. "I can't believe we are actually here...in the mainland." Slushy said.  
"Yeah, it's huge!" Splodyhead replied. "I mean, the airport is. I wonder what California is like outside."  
"Palm trees all over the highway, and everywhere. California is a lot like Hawaii, except it is HUGE!" Victoria said. "Wow, cool!"  
"And, their are cool museums around California, like the Tech Museum near San Jose."  
"Wow!" Slushy was really interested. The group waited at Gate 54 for about twenty minutes, and then they boarded the plane to Detroit.  
"This flight is about five hours." Lilo whispered. "There are TVs here, do you want to watch anything?"  
"Sure, what can we watch?" Splodyhead asked.  
Lilo took out a set of earbuds and plugged them in. She gave one to the three experiments, and used the other one of herself. "Well, there are all sorts of things, movies, tv shows, documentaries, lots of things."  
"Meega want to watch Hunger Games!" Stitch said.  
"Okay Stitch." Lilo selected the movie.

About two hours into the flight, a person with a food cart came by.  
"May I help you?" the person asked.  
"Yes please, may we have a snack?" Mertle said.  
"Sure, would you like some crackers or pretzels?"  
"Crakers please." Victoria said. "And to drink?"  
"Coke, Pepsi, and Mountain Dew." Lilo said "Coke for me, Pepsi for Victoria, and Mountain Dew for Mertle."  
"Here are your snacks, have a wonderful flight."  
"Thank you!"  
The person then went to the next group of people. Lilo took her cup of coke and had a sip. "It's refreshing."  
"Can meega have some?" Stitch asked.  
"Aww Stitch, alright." Lilo gave Stitch the straw.  
"Mmm, meega like!"  
"Can we have some?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Sure 'Slushy,' you can have some. It's got ice so it's nice and cool for you." Lilo gave Slushy and Splodyhead a straw for their own, and they both had some coke.  
"I really like it!" Slushy smiled. "I like it too, 'Splodyhead.'" 'Why did she say Splodyhead with emphasis?' Slushy wondered.  
"Here Snooty, I've got some cookies!" Victoria gave Snooty a cookie. Snooty liked it a lot.  
"So guys, ready to land in Detriot? We are almost there!" Lilo said.  
"We will have about two hours to wait for our next flight." Mertle said. "So we can have lunch/dinner. They have a Sushi bar and more!"  
"Awesome!" "Yeah, and they have a gift shop with clothes, I'm going to get Gigi some nice things to wear for New York City!"  
'New York City...' Slushy thought. 'I wonder what it's like there...'

"Now landing in Detroit, Michigan. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Have a wonderful day." A loudspeaker said.  
The three girls carried their things into the airport. "Wow! This airport is HUGE! It's like a mile long!" Splodyhead said, looking around. (I've been to that airport too.)  
"Our gate is number...46." Mertle said, holding up a notebook. "I have everything under control..."  
"So, we go left?" Victoria asked. "Yep, let's take the shuttle, it will be faster."  
They boarded the shuttle and went to their gate. They past a large and beautiful fountain. They got off the shuttle and Mertle directed the group to the gate.  
"Here is the gate, our plane will arrive in two hours, so we can go get things to eat." Mertle put her notebook away.  
"So, where shall we eat?" Victoria asked.  
"How about over there?" Lilo gestured to a restaurant.  
"Looks nice, alright." The group went to the restaraunt and ordered their meals.  
"Hey guys, how about I get you all a sandwhich?" Lilo offered the experiments.  
"What kind?" Stitch asked. "Meega like meatball sub!"  
"I like barbaque." Slushy said, thinking that Splodyhead would want a hot sub.  
"I like...umm...sandwiches that don't melt me...?" Splodyhead said, unsure what Slushy would pick.  
"Ok, how about a BLT? It's got tons of good stuff!" Lilo offered.  
"Sounds awesome!"  
Lilo brought back four sandwhiches, and gave one to the experiments. "So good..." Slushy said, having a bite. "I love it."  
"It's great!" Splodyhead said.  
"Ih! Meega like!" Stitch agreed.  
About half an hour later, the group had finished eating.  
"Let's look around, won't that be nice?" Lilo offered.  
"Sure!" Victoria said. "How about we look for things we can wear at New York City, I think that wearing only Hawaiian clothes could get a bit weird."  
"I see what you mean, okay, let's go shopping for clothes!"  
Lilo started walking down the path. "So, what should I get?"  
"A dress?" Slushy didn't know much about fashion, but he knew girls like to wear dresses. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..."  
"I think a dress is a good idea 'Splodyhead.'"  
'Why does she put so much emphasis into Splodyhead?!' Slushy was worried. 'Did we get found out?!'  
Lilo went and paid for the dress. While she did, Slushy noticed a magnet display. One of them said 'New York' and showed the Statue of Liberty behind Times Square. "Lilo?"  
Lilo turned to 'Splodyhead' (Slushy) "Yes?"  
"Is that New York?"  
Lilo looked at the magnet. "Yes, part of Manhattan anyways."  
"Part of...Manhattan?"  
"New York is a huge city, devided into multiple...parts. Manhattan is one of them, and is the most well-known."  
"Cool!"  
"We are going to be staying in Manhattan, and we will tour all over it!"  
"Sounds awesome." Splodyhead said.  
"Yep."  
About a half and hour later, the group boarded their final plane.  
"This flight should take about an hour or less, it's a quick flight." Mertle said.  
"And then, we will arrive in New York!" Victoria smiled.  
"Nice." Splodyhead laid on his belly, curling up. "I'm going to rest this time. It's been a pretty busy day."  
"Okay, make yourself comfortable." Lilo smiled. "You look so cute." Lilo pettted Splodyhead as he rested. "D'aww...'Slushy'...you're too cute as a puppy."  
'What's with the emphasis really?' Splodyhead wondered. 'She does that whenever she addresses me and Slushy...' Splodyhead sighed. 'It's probably nothing...' He closed his eyes and had a nap.

"Wake up guys..." Lilo whispered. "We're landing."  
'Huh...' Slushy slowly opened his eyes. 'Landing...?'  
"Look guys, it's the city!" Victoria said, pointing to the window. Slushy looked as the plane started to land. A speaker turned on. "Now arriving at Manhattan, New York City, New York! Thank you for choosing our ailine, have a wonderful day!"  
The plane rushed dow the landing road, Slushy held his breath in wonder. He crawled over to Splodyhead. "Get up! Get up!"  
"Huh...Slushy...wat..." Splodyhead sat up. "Look! We made it!" Slushy pointed to the window.  
"Woah..."  
Lilo, Victoria, and Mertle grabbed their things and exited the plane. A speaker turned on by the entrance. "Welcome to New York City."

To be continued. .-. 


	5. 5) Touring the City

Swapped) Chapter Five: Touring the City

"Let me call a taxi cab." Lilo said as she went over by the road. The airport was huge, complete with gift shops filled with chocolate. Slushy looked around, the buildings were huge, massive, astounding. A lot of people had leather jackets, nice dresses, suits, or casual clothes. "We have a room booked in a hotel, so let's check in before we go touring." Myrtle took out her notebook. "It's a couple blocks away, we could walk if you wanted to."  
"And carry these huge bags? A taxi would be better." Victoria gestured to the large suitcases.  
"True..."  
Lilo waved to the group. "I got us a taxi, come on guys!"  
The group grabbed their belongings and piled into the taxi. Lilo told the driver where they needed to go, and they got there within five minutes.  
"That traffic was pretty bad." Victoria said. "I mean,the taxi could have gotten us here in three minutes without traffic."  
"Pretty bad? New York City has crazy traffic! This was nothing compared to it!" Myrtle sighed. "Ok ok..."  
The group went into the hotel and checked it. They headed to their room and opened the door. It was a nice room with three beds, a flatscreen TV, a large window view, a nice bathroom, and a closet. Lilo opened the carrier and the experiment pups walked around. The girls left their suitcases in the closet. Slushy climbed onto the windowstill and looked outside. "That street there has tons of lights flashing and stuff, what's going on there?"  
"That, 'Splodyhead,' is Times Square." Lilo said as she walked to the window. "They have all kinds of huge stores, and the toy store there is about four stories, it even has a ferris wheel inside!"  
"Woah, thats amazing."  
Splodyhead and Stitch also sat on the window still. "Is that an M&M store?!" Splodyhead asked. "A huge store with M&M's everywhere?!"  
"Hehe, kinda." Lilo smiled. "I think we should go shopping, get some good stuff, how does that sound?"  
"Awesome!"  
Slushy looked at Splodyhead. He crawled over and whispered, "But what about the giant park thingy? We have to go there for that clue thing..."  
Splodyhead nodded. "Right, Lilo, is there a giant park thing around here?"  
"You mean...Central Park?" Lilo asked.  
"Yeah, sure, can we go there?"  
"Sure 'Slushy,' we can add that to the places to visit. Just after we go shopping."  
"Aww."  
"Can't help it." Victoria smiled. "Girls love shopping!"  
"How about we split up, go to the stores we want and meet back here at around...8:00 for dinner. The hotel is serving a nice buffet tonight." Myrtle said.  
"Sounds like a plan." Lilo winked. "Can meega come with you Lilo? Meega wants MnMs!" Stitch said, getting hyped up. "MnMs have sugar! Meega like!"  
Victoria giggled. "Don't get too hyper Stitch!"  
"Hehehehehehehe."  
"Alright, let's head outside." Lilo said as she opened the door.

"So guys, where should we go first?" Lilo asked.  
She was walking down the street with Slushy, Splodyhead, and Stitch. The experiment pups had a leash, but Stitch scratched it, uncomfortably.  
"Meega wants to take off leash!" Stitch complained.  
"Stitch, you need the leash, someone could take you away, thinking you're a stay dog."  
"Aww."  
Splodyhead looked at the M&M store. "How about we buy some chocolate?"  
"Hehe, sounds yummy." Lilo said. "Let's go check it out."  
The group walked inside the store. Racks of M&Ms were all around. "So, would you like to pick out some things?" Lilo asked.  
Slushy looked around. "I like those little M&Ms." He gestured to a shelf.  
"Alright, mini M&Ms for 'Splodyhead,' how about you 'Slushy?'"  
"Oh erm..." Splodyhead looked around. "I think that those...umm...Peppermint M&Ms look yummy." "Ok, and you Stitch?"  
"Meega wants all the M&Ms!"  
"Stitch..." Lilo sighed. "Oketakka, nagga all of them. How about the giant one?"  
"Sure Stitch, as long as you don't go crazy."  
"Hehehehehehehe."  
Lilo bought the three items, as well as a shirt for herself, and put her belongings in a plastic bag. She left the store, and the group wondered where to go next."  
"Lilo, meega wants a race car!" Stitch said. "Meega like!"  
"So...you think we should go to the toy store?" Lilo asked. "Ih! Vroom Vroom!"  
"Hehe."  
The group walked to the toy store.  
"Woah! There really is a ferris wheel here!" Slushy said.  
"We can ride if you wanna." Lilo winked.  
"Aww yeah!"  
"Hehe, let's buy Stitch that race car first, anything you want?"  
"Umm...some candy?"  
"They have giant gummy worms here!"  
"Yum!"  
"Come here guys..." Lilo walked to an escalator. They went to the third floor where Legos, Barbie Dolls, and more were sold. Stitch grabbed a racecar, and Slushy and Splodyhead looked around the candy shop.  
"So, gummy worms, gum drops, sweet tarts..." Splodyhead looked around.  
"We can get a bag and just fill it with candy." Slushy pointed to a plastic bag dispenser. Lilo grabbed a bag. "Want me to get a bit of everything?"  
"Ohh, that sounds amazing." Splodyhead said. "It's making me hungry."  
"Hehe, candy won't fill your stomach. I'll buy some, but don't eat it all at once!"  
"Alright..."  
After Lilo bought all the items, she went downstairs to buy tickets/tokens/whatever/ for the ferriswheel. They piled into the car thingy and had fun, zooming up and down. After that was over, Lilo decided that now would be the best time to head back to the hotel, so they grabbed their goodies and left.

Back at the hotel, Myrtle and Victoria were still seen to be outside. Lilo placed her items on the bed and let the experiments have a little candy, not too much or else they would spoil their dinner. Stitch turned on his new racecar toy and drove it around the room with his tiny paws, Slushy and Splodyhead took turns riding on top of the car. "Hehe, this is fun!" Slushy smiled. "Go under the bed Stitch!" "Ih!" Stitch used the controls and moved the car all around the room.  
"My turn!" Splodyhead called. Slushy got off the racecar and Splodyhead climbed on.  
"Stitch, as fast as you can go!" "Slushy, naga safe for you to ride when is that fast." Stitch warned.  
"Aww cmon, please?"  
"Oketakka, but hold on tight!" Stitch turned up the settings to be the fastest they could. He drove the car around the room, Splodyhead started to loose his grip. "Ok, maybe it's a little fast!"  
Stitch drove the car all around the room with rough turns and sharp steers. Splodyhead lost his grip and flew into a wall.  
"Oww..." Splodyhead rubbed the back of his head. "That's going to leave a mark..."  
"Cousin oketakka?" Stitch asked.  
"Yeah...I'm fine..." Splodyhead dizzily walked over and climbed onto a bed. He laid down on his back and sighed. Lilo smiled and sat by Splodyhead. "Everything ok 'Slushy?'"  
"I'll be ok..."  
Lilo smiled and tickled Splodyhead's belly. "You're like a real puppy, so cute and innocent."  
"L-Lilo! It tickles!"  
"You gonna wag that tail? Are you happy?"  
"It's tickling me!"  
"Hehe...ok I'll stop." Lilo sighed and petted Splodyhead on the head.  
"Meega wants to be petted!" Stitch climbed on the bed. Lilo smiled and petted him too. She looked at Slushy. "Do you want some hugs 'Splodyhead?'"  
"H-Huh? Oh, sure." Slushy climbed on the bed and Lilo petted him.  
"I wonder where Mertle and Victoria are." Lilo looked at the clock. "It's 8:05..."  
A few minutes later, Mertle and Victoria arrived in the room.  
"Sorry we are late, there was this SUPER CUTE outfit I wanted to get for Gigi, and the line was pretty long." Myrtle sighed. "But look, isn't' it adorable?!" Gigi climbed on a bed, she was wearing a nice pink dress with sparkling sequins.  
"Aww Mertle, it's perfect for her!" Lilo smiled.  
"And look Lilo, I bought this awesome dress!" Victoria showed a dress that was green with flower patterns.  
"It's awesome!"  
"So much girly stuff." Stitch sighed.  
"What did you get Lilo?" Myrtle asked.  
"I wasn't exactly shopping for myself. I did get a shirt from the M&M store, but I mostly bought the others candy and toys..."  
"Vroom Vroom!" Stitch drove around the race car.  
"Well, that was considerate of you Lilo." Victoria smiled.  
"Are we going to go down for dinner?" Myrtle asked. "Sure, let's head down."  
"Yay!" Stitch stood up.  
"Stitch, maybe it is best for you to stay here?" Lilo said. "You don't want your appetite to cause a mess!"  
"Aww..."  
"I will bring you some food, ok?"  
"Ih."  
"We'll stay here too." Slushy said. "Okay, see you soon." Lilo, Mertle, and Victoria left the room.

"What now?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Let's watch some TV!" Slushy turned on the flatscreen TV.  
"Look! They have my favorite show on!"  
"You mean...my favorite?" Slushy whispered. "Remember, keeping it secretive..."  
"Right." Splodyhead whispered back. "But can we please, please, please watch Wipeout?! It's just so amazing and funny!" "Fine fine." Sluhy sighed. "Ok guys, we are going to watch Wipeout!"  
"Wipeout?!" Gigi huffed. "I don't watch such silly things!"  
"But...it's so funny and..."  
"Let's watch a fashion show!"  
"Eww!" The boys shook their heads in disgust.  
"What?! It's so fun!"  
"Naga, meega wants to watch NASCAR racing! Vroom Vroom!" Stitch said.  
"I wanna watch Master Chef!" Snooty said. "I love food!"  
"Wipeout!" Slushy said. 'Splodyhead, I hope you're happy...'  
Splodyhead looked around the room. 'What would Slushy like to watch...umm...' He sighed. "Guys! How about we watch all of them?!"  
Everyone looked at Splodyhead. "Slushy, are you crazy?!" Gigi asked. "We can't just do that!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because one second we will be watching one thing, then another, all the plots get mashed up, and then everything will mean nothing!"  
"So then let's not watch anything!"  
"That's boring!" Snooty said. "Well...we could...we..."  
"Give meega remote!" Stitch took the remote. "We are watching racing!"  
"Noooooooooooo!" Everyone else whined.  
Snooty grabbed the remote. "Let's watch my show instead!"  
"No, my show!" Gigi swiped the remote. She turned it to a fashion show, and all the boys started groaning. Stitch took back the remote. "Give it cousin!"  
"No!"  
"Give!"  
"Noooooo!"  
"Pleaseee?!"  
"No!"  
Slushy watched the commotion. "Guys! Stop!"  
"Naga Splodyhead, need to keep my manliness!" Stitch tugged the remote.  
"We aren't even human!"  
"Naga matter!"  
Splodyhead grabbed the remote. "Everyone stop or I will freeze the remote, then nobody watches anything!"  
"But Slushy..." The others whined.  
"No buts!"  
Slushy looked at Splodyhead. 'Well, I think he is handling the situation ok...'  
"Listen, everyone needs to agree on something, or nothing." Splodyhead continued. "What is it going to be?"  
"How about something that nobody suggested?" Slushy had an idea. "What do you want to watch?"  
"M-Me?!"  
"Yeah, you haven't said anything about what you want so..."  
"I don't really...I mean...I like to watch...umm..."  
Slushy whispered to Splodyhead, "I don't really watch TV if you are wondering, so just say that."  
Splodyhead nodded. "I don't watch TV, that's why turning it off won't bother me."  
"So...can we watch racecars?" Stitch asked.  
"No."  
"Fashion show?" Gigi asked.  
"No."  
"Cooking?" Snooty asked.  
"No.  
"Then what?" The three asked.  
Splodyhead started flipping through the channels, he stopped at a documentary about birds. "This!"  
"This?!" "Problem?"  
"Umm, yes!"  
"Too bad. I'm freezing the remote on this channel."  
"No no no!"  
Splodyhead sighed. "Ok I won't freeze it, but no changing the channel." He placed the remote on the shelf and sighed. "I'm going to rest. Don't bother me please."  
"Oketakka." Stitch nodded.  
Splodyhead curled up and fell asleep.  
"This show is boring." Snooty sighed. "It's just birds with music in the background. It makes me...sleepy..." Snooty yawned and fell asleep on the bed.  
"Naga interested in show." Stitch yawned. "Meega naga...like...show..." He fell on his face and fell asleep."  
About a half an hour later, everyone was curled up in sleeping positions. The show was so boring they couldn't help but sleep. Lilo, Mertle, and Victoria entered the room to find everyone asleep.  
"Aww look. They fell asleep, so cute." Lilo whispered.  
"I guess we should get to bed too." Victoria replied. "Tomorrow you said we were going to walk to Central Park, it's going to take time to get there, better rest now."  
"Right, let's get these guys off the beds. I bought a puppy bed they can all share."

"Good morning."  
"Hmm...?"  
"You guys ready to go to Central Park?"  
"Central...Park...oh...oh yeah..." Slushy sat up, yawning. "We are going to walk there after breakfast." Lilo said. "I hope you're ready to head downstairs. Did you have a nice rest?"  
"Rest...yeah..." Everyone else started to awake, yawning at first.  
"Slushy nagga choose show anymore..." Stitch yawned. "Was so boring...meega fell asleep..."  
"Hey...you would have argued the night away if I let you fight over the TV." Splodyhead sighed. "Let's get downstairs for breakfast, okay?" Victoria said. "Right, let's go guys." Lilo smiled.  
The group headed downstairs. While the pups sat by the table, Lilo, Mertle, and Victoria grabbed some plates and food from the breakfast buffet. They grabbed plenty of food and sat down, their plates holding waffles, pancakes, toast, bacon, cheese, yogurt, and more. Lilo took some food and placed it in an extra plate for the pups to eat from.  
"Here you go everyone." Lilo smiled.  
"Thank you Lilo!" Stitch was about to dive in, but Lilo held him back.  
"Hold on Stitch, this food is for everyone, don't forget that!" "Oh, sokka..." Stitch grabbed a small portion for himself. After eating, he watched as everyone else was still finishing up. He started drooling. "Meega still hungry..."  
Lilo took out a small bag of candy. "You remember when I bought these yesterday? Here Stitch, have a piece for dessert." "Thank you!"  
Slushy watched Stitch chew down his candy. He sighed and picked up some toast. Splodyhead has some pancakes with icecream, and sighed as he ate. "So guys, ready to walk to the park?" Lilo asked.  
"Huh? Oh right." Slushy put down the last small piece of toast he had.  
"Aren't you going to finish that?"  
"No..." "Is everything ok 'Splodyhead?'"  
"Yeah Lilo, everything is fine..."  
"If you say so..."  
Slushy sighed. He was starting to miss his own life. Finally understanding why Splodyhead enjoyed his own life was fine, but Slushy missed how he could make ice cones for people, he liked to make others smile. 'I hope I can get this all fixed soon...'  
Splodyhead looked at Slushy. "Why the down face?"  
"I just miss my life..." Slushy whispered.  
"I miss mine too, but as soon as we get this fixed up, we can go back to normal, right?"  
"Sure..."  
"Are we going?" Victoria asked.  
"Right, sorry..." Slushy sighed.  
Lilo, Victoria, and Mertle walked their 'pups' outside down to Central Park.

"So here is the park...where would we find the clue..." Slushy asked himself.  
"Maybe in a rock?" Splodyhead suggested.  
"A rock?! Seriously?!"  
"Hey, the rocks here are huge ok? Like, people are climbing them and taking pictures..."  
"What about all these weird trees?!"  
The trees of the park looked nothing like the ones in Hawaii.  
Splodyhead sighed. "This is getting us nowhere..."  
Slushy continued walking deep in thought, he grew so focused on the mystery that he didn't even see where he was walking. He walked head-first into a concrete wall. "Cousin! Oketakka?!" Stitch asked.  
"Huh...oh..." Slushy rubbed his head. "Sorry, didn't see where I was going..."  
"The wall is huge and right in front of you, how did you not see it?!" Gigi asked.  
"I...I...I just was...deep in thought..."  
"About?"  
"About...umm...erm..."  
Splodyhead jumped in. "About how...we want to go and grab some...hotdogs?"  
"Hungry are you? We just had breakfast!" Lilo giggled.  
"Stitch ate more than he should've! He took some from our plates!"  
"Naga did!" Stitch said. "Meega naga take cousin food!"  
"Yes you did!" Slushy said. "You ate a bit of my waffle while I wasn't looking!"  
"Maybe..."  
Lilo sighed. "Okay, hotdogs sound good to me."  
Slushy sighed, shaking his head. 'This is going to fall apart quickly...'  
Lilo bought everyone a hotdog, and the group sat on a bench by a pond on the Northern Half of the park. (Central Park is divided into Northern and Southern halves incase you didn't know.)  
Splodyhead looked at Slushy. 'Where could this clue thing be?' He sighed and looked across the pond, a statue of Alice from Alice and Wonderland was seen. Young children climbed up the statue and their parents would take pictures. Splodyhead smiled, 'That's pretty cute.'  
Lilo also took notice to the statue. "Hey, how about we take a picture over at that statue across the pond?"  
"That's a great idea." Victoria smiled.  
The group walked over to the statue, and all the experiment pups climbed on. Lilo giggled as she took a picture. "You guys look so cute!"  
As Slushy crawled down, he noticed a strange piece of paper stuck to some rocks on the statue. 'What is this?' He picked it up (like a puppy would, using the mouth) and brought it to Lilo. "Can you hold onto this for me? Don't read it, but just carry it...I don't have any hands at the moment..."  
Lilo nodded and took the paper, putting it in her pocket. She looked around the park. "Hey, there is a playground nearby, you guys want to play there while I call Nani?"  
"Fun fun fun!" Snooty said, jumping hyperactively. "Hehe, alright then."  
The pups all climbed up the stairs and slid down slides. At one point, Snooty was too scared to get off the slide because the slide was a foot away from the ground. (He's a tiny puppy right now, don't forget that.)  
"Snooty, get off the slide! We might hit you by accident!" Gigi warned.  
"But it's too high!" Snooty whined. "I can't get down!"  
"Slide! Out of the way for meega!" Stitch exclaimed as he ran to the start of the slide.  
"Stitch wait!" Slushy tried to stop Stitch, but he was pushed over and they both slid down the slide, crashing into Snooty and falling off the slide.  
"Owwie!" Snooty cried.  
"Meega sokka!" Stitch apologized. "Naga see you! Sokka!"  
"Waaaaaah!" Victoria walked over and picked up Snooty. "Are you alright?!"  
"I fell off the slide! It hurts!"  
"Aww, it'll be ok." Victoria petted Snooty.  
Splodyhead slid down the slide. "Everything ok?"  
"Stitch naga meant to hurt cousin!" Stitch said, sadly. "Hurt? Who is hurt?"  
"Cousin Snooty, meega knocked him off slide by accident!"  
"Stitch, it was an accident, I'm sure it's fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, as long as it was an accident."  
"Ih."  
"Then it's all cool."  
"Hehe, very punny Slushy!"  
Splodyhead sighed. 'I guess I almost forgot I was still in Slushy's body. I mean...this is something I would have said myself...right?'  
Stitch walked over to Snooty and gave him a dandelion to show his apology. Gigi walked down the stairs, thinking that slides were too childish for her.  
"Alright, Nani said that she is hoping that we won't forget about visiting the Statue of Liberty, she wants me to take pictures." Lilo said after ending her call. "We can do that tomorrow, ok?"  
The group all responded positively, excited. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

The group returned to the hotel. In the morning, they took a taxi to the docks to ride a boat to tour the statue. Lilo took many pictures, one even including a group selfie. After that, they went and toured museums and historical sites, such as the 9/11 memorial. The squared fountains were large, and super deep. Stitch almost fell in, but Lilo was able to catch him as he slipped. After that, they spent the rest of the vacation just hanging out, going to restaurants, checking out the ice rink, and much more. As much as they had fun, they were about ready for home. The last day on their trip, they went to the Apple Store and bought some nice devices. They then got on the plane that would take them to Detroit, and from there, San Francisco, and lastly, Hawaii. Everything would be perfect. On the plane to Detroit, Slushy looked at the slip of paper with Splodyhead.  
"So it says, 'Someone you've known since your beginning.'" Slushy analyzed. "Since our beginning...what could it mean?"  
"Our...creation?" Splodyhead suggested.  
"Someone...beginning...wait...I think I know!"  
"Yeah?! Who?!"  
"It...it's Jumba!"  
"Jumba?! He did this?!"  
"I mean, he does like to make inventions to sell..."  
"I'm sorry, he tried it out ON US?"  
"Umm, yeah..."  
"What was that crazy scientist thinking?!"  
"Umm..."  
"Nevermind, at least we know who to confront..."  
"Right...this will be easy then, we just say, 'Aha, we found you, fix us please!'"  
"Like that would work."  
"C'mon, he is Jumba!"  
"But he is sneaky and tricky too."  
Slushy sighed.

Jumba held the swapping laser in his hand, testing it out on more things. He swapped an apple with a banana, changing the flavors of the two fruits. "Haha, swapping ray not only swaps minds, but properties too. Just with the click of the settings." Jumba switched the laser back to the normal setting. "Now then...perhaps not would be good time to fix problem experiments are having." He set the ray down and walked to the kitchen to call Lilo.  
A pair of reddish eyes revealed themselves after Jumba had left. There was an evil cackle, one known too well. The furry hand picked up the ray, the face smirking with evil pride. The figure was about to retreat to the shadows, when Jumba returned.  
"What? Where is my evil genius ray?!"  
The figure slowly slithered away, but Jumba could hear the sound of the movement. He walked over and saw the culprit, but unfortunately, the furred one was prepared. Lasers were blasted, bodies were swapped.  
"Take him to the capturing area of capture!" The one whom now possessed Jumba's body commanded.  
Mercenaries carried away the furry body now holding Jumba's conscience. "Now then, I can use this to bring complete destruction to the galaxy!" The evil one proclaimed. "Nothing can stop me!"

To be continued. .-. 


	6. 6) Evil Surfacing

Swapped) Chapter Six: Evil Surfacing

"So then..." Slushy said as he walked with Splodyhead. The two were heading to Lilo's house, ready to confront Jumba. "You know, after all this time, I kinda get why you like who you are, I mean you've got a nice life..."  
"Yeah, you too." Splodyhead sighed. "I mean, I never had to light fireballs with 'Cherry' or 'Lemon' or anything else...hehe. And heck, you actually make money."  
"Hehe, but lighting hundreds of torches at once isn't easy either..."  
"I see that too, I wanna say..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Sorry for...always fighting all those years..."  
Slushy turned to Splodyhead and smiled. "I'm sorry too...I think that maybe Jumba did this because he knew it would help."  
"Yeah, I mean, we directly haven't affected Jumba...right?"  
Slushy stopped walking. "Erm..."  
Splodyhead turned around. "Right...?!"  
"N-No..."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"There was that one time...a few weeks ago..."  
"Which time was that...?"  
Slushy sighed and sat on a rock. "Listen, I can tell you."

(Flashback)  
Slushy and Splodyhead were chasing eachother. If you could guess, it was because they were in an argumentative trance. They ran around Jumba's ship, knocking over things as they ran. "You get back here icicle head!" Splodyhead yelled.  
"You can't get me you big blow hard!" Slushy replied, turning around. Unfortunately, Slushy ran into Jumba while his head was turned, and Jumba dropped a strange looking device on the ground.  
"523!" Jumba said, slightly angry. "Watch where you are running! You knocked over evil genius invention!"  
Slushy sighed. "I-I'm sorry Jumba...I'll pick it up for you." While Slushy was picking up the scraps, Splodyhead launched fireballs, trying to hit Slushy. They hit Jumba instead.  
"619!" Jumba turned around, cross. "What is meaning of this?!"  
"Jumba?! Oh I-I-"  
"You nothing! Listen here! You both!"  
Slushy and Splodyhead sat down, slightly afraid. This was a mad scientist they were dealing with, one who could destroy them as easily as they were created.  
"This psychological fight has been going on for years and years! Can you be stopping now?!"  
"Jumba we-" Slushy tried to say.  
"No, let me finish."  
Slushy slumped down.  
"If you are to be disturbing others again with completely pointless bickering, then I will..." Jumba looked at the broken down device. He picked it up and pointed it's ray at Slushy and Splodyhead. "I will be trying new invention on you! So do not be doing this again!"  
Slushy and Splodyhead backed up, fearfully. Splodyhead giggled nervously, "You-you're not really going to...r-right?!"  
"619, I am always serious."  
"Oh...erm...we-we'll just...leave you in peace..."  
"Leave?! And who is to be cleaning mess you made?!" Jumba took two brooms and gave them to the two experiments. "You clean mess, and then you may leave."  
Slushy held the broom with shaky hands, "Y-Yes Jumba..." He stood up quickly and got to work, he didn't want Jumba to be more angry than he was now.  
Splodyhead sighed and started working too.

(End of flashback)

"So...that's what he meant when he said he would try out his new invention on us, he really did mean it!" Splodyhead said.  
"Yeah...but now we've learned the lesson, right?" Slushy got off the rock. "We're not going to argue anymore, right?"  
"Well umm, maybe tiny ones once in a while...but I think much less than before."  
"That's good."  
"So, how about we go and get our bodies back?!"  
"Yeah, let's go."  
The two entered Lilo's house.  
"Jumba...? Are you there?" Slushy called.  
There was a creek, footsteps walking down rickety stairs, creepy and loose.  
"Hello?"  
The noise became louder, more creepy. Slushy and Splodyhead grew worried. "J-Jumba...?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Jumba, oh no, it's just me, Pleakley." Pleakley was carrying a laundry basket. "Hey Slushy, Splodyhead, you looking for Jumba?"  
Slushy sighed. 'That really had me feeling something was wrong.' He nodded. "Yeah, where is Jumba?"  
"He's out in his ship right now, you know him with his science, I mean if anyone knew him it would be his experiments."  
Slushy and Splodyhead gave a strange look to Pleakley.  
"Oh, erm, not trying to be offensive." Pleakley slowly walked away, not wanting to upset two very powerful experiments.  
Slushy shrugged. "Ok then, let's get to the ship."

'Jumba' was looking through the files on the ship's computer. "So then, if experiments could be swapped..."  
At that instant, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
"Jumba, it's Slushy and Splodyhead." Splodyhead said.  
"Who again?"  
Slushy shrugged. "Erm, 523 and 619."  
"Oh oh, come in, sorry I still haven't figured out the whole...names thing."  
Slushy and Splodyhead entered the room where 'Jumba' was in.  
"So Jumba, we solved all the clues and riddles." Splodyhead said. "Now, please can you swap us back to normal? We learned our lesson about arguing!"  
'So those two were the ones that were swapped...well then I'll have to take them out of the equation, we can't let anyone hint away the plan...' "Jumba?" Slushy asked.  
"Oh, sorry 523, was thinking of Jumba's lunch, please to be explaining again."  
"We want to be swapped normal again, please..."  
"Right then." 'Jumba' walked over to a shelf and grabbed the ray. "Close your eyes."  
Slushy and Splodyhead nervously obeyed.  
'Jumba' fired the laser, and then put the ray in a briefcase. He sighed, 'Now then, I'll have to take care of them...'  
Slushy stood up, shaking his head. He lifted his arms to his face and smiled. "I'm back!"  
Splodyhead also stood up. "It worked!" He gave an awkward hug, and then the two prepared to leave.  
'Jumba' sent a message to a group of mercenaries. He turned to the experiments. "Say, I have another surprize for you."  
Splodyhead raised his eyebrow. "More inventions?!"  
"No, but check it out, close your eyes."  
"But Jumba-"  
"Close..."  
Splodyhead sighed and closed his eyes, Slushy as well.  
"Now then, relax."  
"What's happening?" Slushy asked.  
"You'll see...in just a few seconds..." 'Jumba' reached for a net blaster. "Ready for the surprize?"  
"I think so?" Splodyhead said, nervously.  
'Jumba' smirked, firing the blaster. "Surprize."

Lilo sighed, petting Stitch. They were in her room, hanging out. Lilo was thinking about Slushy and Splodyhead, she hoped Jumba had put them back to normal by now.  
"Lilo?" Stitch asked.  
Lilo turned to her friend. "Yes?"  
"Meega wondering why you say cousin names with emphasis, something bothering you?"  
"Oh Stitch..." Lilo sighed. 'I should check on them, I'll go see Jumba.' Lilo turned to Stitch. "I think that they won't argue anymore after that trip, I'll go and ask Jumba if they are better."  
"Oketakka, meega come too."  
Lilo and Stitch went down to Jumba's ship. They looked around, but they couldn't find Jumba.  
"Jumba?" Stitch called. "Jumba?"  
Lilo looked around. She saw a note on Jumba's desk. She picked it up and read it to herself. 'To the abominations, it is I, Hamsterville! I have taken your Jumba prisoner, and with his newest invention, I will be able to take over the galaxy! You cannot defeat me, mwahahaha!'  
"Lilo, Jumba where?!"  
"Stitch, Hamsterville has Jumba hostaged...and if Slushy and Splodyhead were here looking for Jumba..."  
"Cousins!" Stitch was worried. "Hamsterville hurt them?!"  
"I don't know Stitch, but we gotta go look for them, don't worry, we will help them!"  
Lilo and Stitch left the ship. They started to look for any cousins to come and help them.

"Jumba let us out!" Splodyhead yelled, trapped in a bag with Slushy.  
"Sorry 619, I'm not who you think!"  
"Jumba please! What are you doing?!" Slushy asked.  
"I am taking you to my asteroid base!"  
"Asteroid base?!"  
"Yes, I am not Jumba, I only swapped bodies with him."  
"Who-who are you?!"  
"I am your greatest enemy."  
"Are you a fire demon?!"  
"No...not that..."  
Splodyhead looked at Slushy. "Excuse me?"  
Slushy apologized. "Sorry, but..."  
"No, it's ok...just...let's focus on who we are dealing with."  
"You do not know? I am Hamsterville!" Hamsterville grinned.  
"What?!"  
"And I will use the swapping ray to take over the galaxy!"  
"Why are we getting involved?!"  
"Because the ray was tested on you two. If you know about the ray, you get involved."  
"But, what are you doing?!"  
Hamsterville laughed, opening the bag. He threw them both in a prison cell with the real Jumba.  
Jumba walked over to the experiments. "523, 619, are you alright?!"  
"Jumba... is that you?" Splodyhead asked.  
"Yes, it is me."  
"What's happening?!" Slushy asked.  
"Hamsterville has stolen my evil genius invention and is planning something..."  
Hamsterville walked over. He switched with Jumba back to his original body and locked the cell. "Now then, enjoy your stay."  
"Let us out!" Splodyhead shot fireballs into the glass, but nothing happened.  
"Silly 619, there is no escaping for you."  
"What are you plotting?!"  
Hamsterville smirked. "You wish to know my plan? I will use you to bring destruction to the galaxy!"  
"You can't use us!"  
"Would you like to see how?"  
"I don't really want to!"  
Hamsterville opened the cell and took out Splodyhead. "This is how I'll use you." Hamsterville grabbed the ray and switched bodies.  
Splodyhead sat up, rubbing his head. "Wha...what?!" He had turned into Hamsterville, and Hamsterville was now in his body.  
"Oh yes, I like this." Hamsterville said, investigating himself. He launched a fireball into the air. "Yeah...this is great..."  
"Give me back my body you deranged, sleep deprived alien gerbil!"  
"I think you are talking about yourself." Hamsterville pointed to Splodyhead. "See?"  
"Why I outta!"  
"See, this was the point of the plan, I can't get you to follow me obviously, so I will have to do the evil work myself, and with every experiment's body at my disposal..."  
"You won't get away with this!" Jumba yelled.  
"Sweet Jumba, old partner of mine...I already have." Hamsterville switched back to his body and locked Splodyhead back in the cell. "Now then...so far I have two experiments here...I suppose I shall use your bodies to capture all the experiments!" Hamsterville walked away, laughing.  
"Jumba, what do we do?!" Slushy asked. "There has to be something!"  
"I don't know 523, I hope little girl and 626 will come to rescue..." Jumba said.

"Ok guys, here is the plan." Lilo said. Lilo and Stitch had gathered a small group of experiments. They were Sparky, Melty, Felix, and Rueben.  
"Is the plan to get sandwiches?" Reuben asked, taking out a cheese sandwich.  
"No Rueben, the plan is to get to where this weird asteroid thing is, find Jumba, Slushy, and Splodyhead, get back the swapping ray-"  
"What swapping ray?" Melty asked.  
"Oh...erm..." Lilo sighed. "Long story short, Slushy and Splodyhead were swapped for a week, and when they went to get un-swapped, Hamsterville kidnapped them and took the ray and he may use the ray to bring chaos to the galaxy!"  
"Woah..." Sparky was shocked, a bit ironically. "So...that's why they were acting strange..."  
"Anyways, we gotta go and rescue them! Rueben and Stitch, I hope you can drive Jumba's miniship."  
"Ih." Stitch confirmed.  
"Great then."  
The group piled into the ship and started scanning around the galaxy for any signs of an asteroid base.  
"So then, where exactly are we supposed to look for them?" Melty asked. "A random, generic, everyday asteroid?!"  
Just then, they passed an asteroid with a sign that ironically said, "A random, generic, everyday asteroid."  
"That isn't suspicious at all." Felix mumbled.  
"It's too conspicuous!" Reuben declared. "That's it, we gotta check it out!"  
"Oketakka!" Stitch drove the ship to the asteroid. They landed not too far from a metallic base. Lilo walked out, with a space suit, and looked around. "So then, if this asteroid is so generic, why is there a base over there?!"  
"Hamsterville just made his location more obvious with that sign." Sparky sighed. "Some evil genius he is."  
"Let's just go and burn him up already!" Melty said, rubbing his hands. "I've eaten twelve ghost peppers on the way to give a gift with Hamsterville's name on it!"  
"That's a bit harsh." Felix said.  
"Nagga cousin, it's perfect!" Stitch said, rubbing his hands as well. "Gerbil face is going down!"  
"Less talking, more doing!" Reuben sighed, starting to walk with Lilo to the base.  
"Oketakka!" The group broke into the facility and looked around.  
"Anyone see them anywhere?" Lilo asked.  
"Naga." Stitch crawled on the ceiling. "Naga up here, down there, naga anywhere!"  
"Lilo!" Someone yelled. "Lilo! Stitch! Guys! Help us!"  
"Who was that?" Reuben asked.  
"It sounded like Splodyhead!" Felix looked down a hall. "This way!"  
The group walked down the hallway and found the cell.  
"Lilo!" Slushy and Splodyhead ran up the the glass. "Help us! Please!"  
Stitch and Reuben both started punching the glass, but it wouldn't shatter. Reuben sighed, "This glass won't be going anywhere without finding the unlock code."  
"What if I just disable the circuitry?" Sparky asked.  
"That could work..."  
"Well, well, well...it seems that the little girl has brought me a delivery." Hamsterville said, walking down the hall.  
"Hamsterville, finally, I have a huge load of fire breath with your name on it! Now then, would you like it coming regular, or EXPRESS DELIVERY?!" Melty said.  
"Now, now, you don't want any hostages to get hurt, do you?" Hamsterville raised a remote device.  
"What's that?" Felix asked.  
"By pressing this button, a very high pitched sound will sound in the cell, being painful to those trapped inside."  
"So then, what are you scheming?" Reuben asked.  
"I plan on capturing all the experiments and imprisoning them, and with this ray, I will swap bodies with any experiment I choose to bring destruction to the galaxy!"  
"That's crewel!" Felix said.  
"That's impossible." Melty crossed his arms. "I mean really, switching bodies?"  
"Do not believe me 228? Then how about I show you an example?"  
"Huh?"  
"What if I get 523 and 619 to fight?"  
"How?!"  
Hamsterville smirked. "You'll see."  
Hamsterville turned his head to Slushy. "Well then. If any body works."  
Slushy backed away. "Don't use me! I don't want my cousins to get hurt!"  
"You won't be doing anything 523, just hand over that body of yours..." Hamsterville fired the ray gun.

After a huge flash of light, the body of Hamsterville was thrown into the cell. Slushy looked at his new furry body. He watched as his own body stood up, grinned devilishly.  
"Do you see 228, I can control any experiment I want now." Hamsterville said.  
"You...you...you're..." Melty stuttered. "Slushy?"  
"I am not 523, only using his body." Hamsterville created a sword of ice. "Now then, time to put my plan to the test..."  
Splodyhead was taken out of the cell, he faced Hamsterville, he was worried. If he hurt Hamsterville, he would hurt Slushy too. He didn't know how he could fight without hurting Slushy. "This is messed up! If I even try to do anything-"  
"You will end up hurting someone you care about." Hamsterville grinned. "Now them, are you going to fight me 619?"  
Splodyhead looked at Slushy, who was trapped within Hamsterville's body. Slushy looked sadly, he knew someone was going to get hurt, Splodyhead, or him.  
"I have to try." Splodyhead said. "I have to protect Slushy, but I have to defeat you. You aren't a genius, you are a coward!" Splodyhead launched tens of fireballs. "You hide behind others just so you won't get hurt!"  
"But it is cunning." Hamsterville used the sword to decrease the amount of fire. "It is genius."  
"It is twisted and wrong!" Splodyhead created more fireballs. "Be careful what you're doing 619." Hamsterville said, slightly sweating. "You don't want to melt this body, do you?"  
'Crap.' Splodyhead shook his head. "Then fight like a real person!"  
"Alright then." Hamsterville ran forward with the sword. He swung at Splodyhead, but he was able to roll to the side.  
"You're awful slow in that body gerbil!"  
"Hamster!" Hamsterville created snowballs and threw them, each one slamming hard into Splodyhead. However, they barely did damage because they melted when they struck him. Hamsterville leapt forward with the sword and started swinging again, Splodyhead moving around left and right, dodging the attacks. Hamsterville blew out a large amount of ice mist, and all the fire disappeared. "Crap!" Splodyhead made more fireballs, but Hamsterville neutralized them with ice mist.  
"Prepare to be frozen in a block of ice 619!" Hamsterville declared. Slushy looked worriedly. 'No...' Splodyhead looked back to Slushy. Slushy had an idea, a risky one. He sighed and pointed to Hamsterviel, making a sign that Splodyhead should shoot out fire directly. Splodyhead was shocked. 'Slushy?! You want me to?!'  
Slushy nodded, eyes closed with sadness.  
'No...I can't...I can't hurt you...' Hamsterville approached Splodyhead, ready to unleash a blizzard upon the experiment. Splodyhead looked back at Slushy, "But what if you get hurt?!"  
Slushy shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. "Just do it Splodyhead!"  
"Do what?!" Jumba asked.  
Slushy sighed, "Just do it..."  
Splodyhead looked at Hamsterville, it was like he was looking directly at Slushy, given that Hamsterville was in his body. He closed his eyes, "Slushy...I'll do it for you...and I'm sorry..."

A large amount of fire was unleashed, Hamsterville collapsed on the ground, slowly melting away. "619...that was very stupid of you."  
"But I had to stop you." Splodyhead said. "I had to..."  
Hamsterville grinned. "Well, I don't want to be here when this body evaporates or whatever." He held the raygun with a shaky hand. "I'm not going down..."  
After a flash of light, Hamsterville, in his own body, attempted to flee from the scene. However, Stitch was able to catch him, and put handcuffs on him. With the cell now opened, Jumba ran over to Slushy. He picked him up, a lot of water dripped down from Slushy. "Slushy, I'm so sorry." Splodyhead walked over. "I didn't want to..."  
"It's fine..." Slushy said, softly. "I'll be fine..."  
"You...you sacrificed yourself...I would never have the courage to do that..."  
"But you do...you just have to know when...it's like...you get this feeling that it has to be done...to protect the ones you care for."  
"Come on Slushy...it's not that simple for me..."  
"Hehe..."  
Everyone walked to the miniship. Jumba placed Slushy in a special cooler to help him freeze again. Splodyhead kept Slushy company, he sat by the cooler and talked to Slushy.  
"Is it cold enough in there for you?"  
"It's cool...I'll get better fast."  
"I just wanna make sure you're fine."  
"How about you outside, nice and warm out there?"  
"The ship isn't exactly warm, and besides, we are in space right now."  
"True." Slushy giggled. "I see now why it's so hard living as you, I'm sorry for when I made fun of you."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"So...friends?"  
"Friends."

To be continued. .-.  



	7. 7) The End is Just the Beggining

Swapped) Chapter 7: The End is Just the Beginning

After about ten minutes, Slushy crawled out of the cooler. Splodyhead led him to the room where the others were riding the ship, and they took seat. The ship stopped at Turo to deliver Hamsterville, he would be due to staying another five years in prison, in addition to his past sentences. The ship went back to Earth, and everyone returned to their normal lives.  
After the incident with Hamsterville, life in Hawaii was back to normal, at least for Lilo and the experiments. Jumba sold his invention to the Milky Way Galaxy University of Science, and he earned quite the amount of money. He smiled with pride, already having the ideas of how to use the money. "Hehehe, evil genius will put this money to good use." Jumba smiled. "After all, experiments aren't free to make."  
Slushy and Splodyhead were now good friends, and although they have little bickers, they do not argue as much anymore. In Lilo's room, she and Stitch were talking about life.  
"So Stitch, what a week, right?" Lilo asked, eating some ice cream.  
"Ih." Stitch stretched out and yawned. "Meega tired of busy week."  
"Hehe, well I'm glad that everything worked out in the end."  
"Jumba doing something, meega doesn't know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jumba took all money and went to space, he been gone for while getting supplies for thing meega doesn't know what."  
Lilo tried to process the sentence. "So Jumba is out getting supplies for a secret project?"  
"Ih, but meega not sure what."  
"You want to investigate?"  
"Ih."  
So, the two went down to the ship. They looked around, Jumba's ship was littered with tons of designs and drawings for something. Or, somethings. Lilo got on Jumba's computer and started scanning for information. Stitch looked around at the blueprints, the sketches seemed to resemble hands, feet, ears, body shape, and even wings. Stitch then found a complete design, and he gave it to Lilo.  
"Jumba drew this, meega think something is up."  
Lilo took the paper. "Jumba could be trying to make more cousins!"  
"Gaba? But naga the power in ship!"  
"But maybe in his asteroid!"  
"Asteroid?"  
"The Grand Council Woman give him his key all those years ago, he put it away for safe keeping, but I think he was inspired to make more cousins!"  
"Meega found one drawing, but seen other sketches that look too different to be in the same cousin!"  
Lilo looked around at the many sketches. "Let's put the pieces together, like a puzzle."  
The two took all the sheets and pieces of paper and put them together. Lilo and Stitch were surprised.  
"Jumba has designs for three experiments." Lilo looked over the papers. "He's making three at once!"  
"Cousins!" Stitch looked at the designs. "They look cool."  
"What should we do? Should we tell anybody?"  
"Naga." Stitch took the papers and put them in a cabinet. "Naga tell."  
Lilo was confused. "Why not?"  
"Jumba's secret, we breaking and entering."  
"Alright Stitch, if you say so."  
They left the ship, heading back to their house.

Hamsterville sat in jail and pondered in frustration. "I was tricked! I thought they cared about their stupid family enough to avoid attacking me!" He groaned and rolled around the cell, now bored out of his mind. "Apparently they were willing to hurt each other for the greater good, this thing they called sacrifice." "Yeah, yeah, get over it gerbil." Someone said who was next to his cell. "You've been out trying to commit crimes so much, you've been out there more than actually making up time in jail."  
"Silence! I am wrapping my evil mind through this situation!" "Sure, whatever."  
Hamsterville groaned. "Now then, what will I do for revenge?!"  
"You keep talking about Ea-arth so much, why not just get the planet's authorities to take care of them, since the race of humans take 'extraterrestrials' to a serious matter."  
"But then how would that work?! I am under that category myself!"  
"Then you're screwed."  
Hamsterville shook his head. "I will not be giving up just yet!"  
"Then be my guest, figure it out."  
Hamsterville had an idea. "I figured it out, I just need a pencil and a paper."

Meanwhile in space, Jumba's lab to be exact, Jumba was setting up his materials to prepare to create experiments.  
"Haha! I haven't felt such a wonderful feeling in years!" Jumba exclaimed to himself. "But...I should still be keeping promise to create experiments for good."  
Jumba walked over to the chamber of experiment creation, long titles but that's basically what it is. The materials for experiment 629 were set, the question was when everything would be finished. Jumba took out his blueprints and scratched his chin, making sure everything was perfect. After that, he flipped some levers and hooked up a machine. Immediately after the creation, the experiment would retreat into its pod form. Jumba flipped one last lever, and there was a flash of light.  
"Aha!" Jumba picked up a blue pod with the print '629' on it. "Is successful! Now all I have to do is create 630 and 631." Jumba placed the pod in a special, small bag. He then readied the creation for his next experiment.

In the evening, Slushy met with Splodyhead at their meeting tree.  
"How was your day?" Slushy asked.  
"Well, I'm glad to be back home, lighting torches." Splodyhead laid in the sand. "It's perfect for me."  
"Hehe, yeah, I can tell. Well, I'm glad to be doing my own job again too."  
"You think that Jumba's making more inventions?"  
"Pfft, he is Jumba, he lives for science."  
"He lives for us too."  
"Yeah, us, all of us, it's his pride."  
"So uh, but seriously, do you think he's making more inventions?"  
"Well...I wouldn't be surprised if he randomly appeared with some new gadget in his hand."  
"Haha." Splodyhead looked into the sky. "Say, what if he is making something else?"  
"Something other than his crazy inventions?"  
"I get the feeling that...Jumba's doing something else."  
"Like what?"  
"I...maybe he's making...more of us?"  
"He quit that years ago." Slushy sighed. "After Leroy was a...well...assassin to murder us all..."  
"Leroy was pretty swift though, none of us saw it coming."  
"Yeah... but bet's just face it, the odds of Jumba making a new experiment are super low."  
"The odds of ever making more are super low."  
"Yep. It's just us, all 628 of us, no more, no less."  
They gazed into the sky, the swishing of the ocean's waves made the night so peaceful. But then, there was a strange noise, something that sounded like wind. Slushy and Splodyhead looked up, they could see a helicopter flying above the island. As quickly as it was seen, it flew out of sight.  
"What was that?" Slushy asked. "A chopper?"  
"What's a chopper doing out in Hawaii? I mean, we've got regular helicopters, but that one was weird, painted all black and mysterious." Splodyhead shook his head. "Hawaii doesn't have those kinds."  
"Maybe it's just tourists looking over the ocean."  
"It's funny how the tourists see us everyday, they completely ignore us because they are in some tropical trance or something."  
"That's a good thing, Jumba told us that as long as we are unnoticed, we should be safe from the people on the mainland."  
"How would the people here get the people on the mainland to notice us?"  
"Well...I don't know...someone paranoid person could send letters to the government all like, 'Ermahgerd aliens bruh wat we gonna do!'"  
"HAHA!" Splodyhead laughed. "That's galactic comedy gold there."  
"Just goin on stage, mocking humans for being so naive. That's kinda mean though."  
"Ehh, can't blame them."  
"We should be happy they don't care about us being here, it gives us a home."  
"Yeah, well...I gotta head home, it's late, see you tomorrow maybe."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow, later."  
Splodyhead and Slushy parted ways.  
'What was that chopper...' Slushy wondered. He shook his head, 'I shouldn't go crazy, tourists are tourists.'

Unless they weren't tourists at all.

End of series. .-.  



End file.
